Una Nueva Oportunidad
by Miato
Summary: Sakura y Syaoran han perdido su amistad, pero una nueva oportunidad se presentará para que ellos vuelvan a ser amigos como antes y aún más… ¿Realmente la aprovecharán?, intriga, misterio, romance y aventuras, lean plis, les va a gustar, y dejen review
1. Una historia que se repite

**,…Tambores Por favor!**

Rattttttttantatatan

(Sale Kero tocando la batería)

Este es mi primer fic, quizá les parezca algo triste al comienzo pero, ya verán lo que sigue, tengo mucho afán puesto aquí, Es un fic S+S, ya se que el tema esta algo berreado, pero bueno que se le puede hacer, yo quiero escribir sobre ellos dos

De una vez diré que Card Captor Sakura y todos sus personajes pertenecen a CLAMP, los que me inventé pertenecen a mi cerebro (gracias cerebro te debo una), y los que llegue a meter de otra historia (si es que lo hago, I'm not sure) pertenecen a sus respectivos autores, Ya dejaré la lata de la presentación, pero antes que nada les digo que será vital para mí que dejen sus reviews, quiero saber que tal escribo.

**Nota antes de empezar**:

Lo que este así: "" (entre comillas) son las palabras

Lo que este en _cursiva_ son los pensamientos de los personajes

N/A: esto significa notas de autora, son mis comentarios y aclaraciones

Esto es para que no se hagan bolas al leer, y disfruten la historia

Y de antemano les digo **arigatou gozaimasu (muchas gracias) por leer**

Chiiiiiiii, que emoción, aquí comienza

**Sakura y Syaoran**

**Una nueva oportunidad**

**Por**

**Miato Sakura-chan**

_A veces la vida da demasiadas vueltas, no sabes lo que te espera a la vuelta de la esquina, pierdes amistades, ganas nuevas, te peleas con alguien, encuentras al amor de tu vida, si, ya lo sé, es la bendita adolescencia con sus enredos, tales enredos que separan a las personas y las vuelven a unir. En esta historia Sakura y Syaoran al haber perdido su amistad, tendrán una nueva oportunidad, esperamos que ellos la aprovechen, ya veremos como sucede._

**Capitulo I**

**Una historia que se repite**

Una muchacha de cabello corto y castaño, de hermosos y penetrantes ojos verde esmeralda, escribía su diario, después de un largo fin de semana en el que se había dedicado a pensar.

"Eres una condenada idiota, Sakura, por que no puedes hacer que él confíe en ti como antes, por que no puedes llegar a él, porque no puedes reprimir lo que sientes por él; hasta ahora no he dejado de pensarle, no puedo decirle cuanto lo quiero, cuanto me hace falta, pero se me hace imposible, porque él me detesta, dejo de ser mi amigo, dejo de confiar en mí, y todo desde aquella ocasión, cuando teníamos catorce, en la que…"

—_Flash back—_

"Sakura por favor déjame ayudarte" gritaba Syaoran con preocupación evidente.

"No te acerques, Debo hacerlo sola" le respondía Sakura "por favor, déjame es por tu bien" ella lloraba al pronunciar estas palabras, Syaoran no lo sabía, pero ella estaba consciente del peligro que él corría si intervenía.

"Nuestra vida corre peligro" gritaba Syaoran, el deseaba intervenir, pero

Sakura contesto secamente "ACASO CREES QUE NO LO SÉ, CREES QUE NO PODRÉ HACERLO SOLA"

Después de eso quiso llorar, por que se le trabaron los labios, no se podía disculpar por haberle hablado así, el enemigo le había quitado el habla en esos instantes, quien sabe para que oscuros fines.

"Ya la escuchaste, mocoso" dijo el enemigo "Ella, ya no desea tu ayuda nunca más, ¿Acaso no te has dado cuenta de que hasta ahora siempre la has ayudado y ella ha sacado todo el provecho? ¿Acaso no te das cuenta de que has sido utilizado por la maestra de las cartas? Tu pudiste tener esas cartas, si no fuera por que la ayudaste, ahora ya no le sirves, por eso buscara la ayuda de alguien más, y se olvidará de ti"

Sakura no podía hablar, no podía mover su cara, esta hallábase inexpresiva, no podía demostrar su tristeza al escuchar todas esas mentiras, ella esperaba que el no creyera eso, que no dudase de ella a pesar de su silencio, aunque este era involuntario, pero…

"Ah, o sea que así vamos Kinomoto" gritó Syaoran lleno de furia, evidentemente se había dejado llevar por esa mentira

"Entonces será como tu quieras, ya no te ayudaré jamás, no cuentes mas conmigo, y vete olvidando que fui tu amigo, chiquilla"

Sin más Syaoran se fue, una lágrima rodó por su mejilla, al igual que en la de Sakura…

—_Flash back end—_

"Por qué! Que quería ese extraño enemigo, nunca supe su nombre, después de eso, a pesar de que desapareció misteriosamente, ya era muy tarde, yo estaba consciente de que había perdido a Syaoran"

"Si el se hubiese acercado a mi, habría muerto electrocutado, me pude percatar de la presencia de un campo de fuerza alrededor mío que me aprisionaba, sabía como hacer frente a aquello, pero no sabría como haría frente a verle a Syaoran morir, además el enemigo no sabia que me había percatado de lo que había hecho, si hablaba respecto al campo de fuerza, el cambiaría la táctica, y quizá no hubiese podido vencerle"

"Ahora prefiero haberle delatado, antes de perder la amistad de Syaoran, que tonta fui; pero… ¿Por que dudo él, ¿Será que tenía celos de que yo fuera la maestra de las cartas? Yo sé, es verdad que se esforzó por atraparlas, pero, ¿será realmente eso? Me duele el solo hecho de pensarlo"

"Ahora, que han pasado dos años desde ese suceso, Todo ha vuelto a ser como cuando éramos rivales, no me mira él ya, me trata de manera altanera, y me llama por mi apellido las contadas veces que me dirige la palabra"

"Sinceramente no sé porqué él no se ha ido de Tomoeda, sigue aquí, quizá su madre se lo ha ordenado, pues casi siempre venía por algo que le mandaba ella, ahora solo va un mes a HongKong para las vacaciones"

"El ahora es el capitán del equipo de fútbol, no me pierdo los partidos, cuando puedo me quedo para ver las practicas y lo veo, pero nunca me presta atención, y si se ha llegado a dar cuenta de que estoy ahí, creo que simplemente me ignora. Ya no le llamo por su nombre porque supongo que ya no soy nada para él y seria ilógico buscarme una pelea, solo le llamo Syaoran en la privacidad de mis pensamientos"

"A pesar de todo seguimos en el mismo salón, él se ya no se sienta atrás mío sino al otro lado del salón, por que pidió cambio, en ese lugar en el que estaba mi querido Syaoran, ahora se sienta un chico muy cortés, entro recién hace año y medio, y es estudiante becario, se llama Hiro Yamaguchi, y el es de Kyoto, ya ni me acuerdo por que es que se vino para acá, aunque le dieron becas en varias preparatorias, pero eso no es relevante"

"Vaya! Me he ido de largo con todo lo que ha sucedido, pero hoy recién he tenido el valor de escribir este diario desde hace mucho, así que seguiré"

"Syaoran se ha vuelto un chico bastante apuesto, se roba el corazón de las chicas de la preparatoria, pero nunca, que yo sepa, ha formalizado con alguna de ellas, quizá por que esta lleno de rencor ya no tiene espacio para querer"

"No dejo de pensar en él, estoy dolida todavía, lo quiero mucho, recuerdo siempre los tiempos felices que pasamos, pero hacerlo me duele, por lo que me doy cuenta de que eso ahora es solo una ilusión, Ay! Sinceramente cuanto desearía que me perdonase"

Todo esto, no bien hubo sido escrito, fue releído con tristeza, el diario fue cerrado, y la hermosa muchacha se dispuso a dormir, cerrando sus ojos esmeralda llenos de lágrimas cristalinas.

-RRRIINNNGGGGGGGG!

"AAUUGHHHHHH!" Señor bostezo que pegó Sakura al despertarse, pero bueno, el sueño se le quitaría pronto al ver la hora en el reloj despertador…

"QQUEEEEEEEE! Por que esta cosa recién suena, ay, ya se me hizo tard…"

En ese preciso instante se dio cuenta de que faltaba algo "Pero no me despertó Kero, donde estará" pensaba al mismo tiempo que se vestía, al momento comenzó a buscarlo y le llamaba…

"Kero… Keroooo……. Ah ya iré a ver en su cajón" no bien lo abrió, vio a Kero dormido, le pareció extraño que no la despertase y se preocupó.

"Kero, que te pasa" dijo Sakura, esperando todo menos lo que sucedió…

"AY QUE RICO PASTEL!" exclamó Kero.

A Sakura le rodó una gotita -.-U por su nuca pero no aguanto más y gritó

"KERO-CHAN!"

"AY UN MONSTRUO SÁLVENME" grito Kero.

"Que Es lo Que Te Pasa" dijo Sakura y después…

"AHHHH has sido tu, que susto me has dado, pero con ese pelo a quien no asustas, péinate la próxima vez" Dijo Kero (N/A: este animalito si que saca de quicio a cualquiera TT).

"Hoe!" Sakura se había sorprendido, Hasta Kero le había visto cara de monstruo, debería haberse peinado y cogido el pelo la noche anterior pero… estuvo tan ocupada escribiendo algo que había sucedido hace mucho.

"AAAUUGGHHHHHH!" se oyó un bostezo de Kero, A lo que Sakura respondió mientras se terminaba de arreglar "Cuantas veces te he dicho que no te amanezcas en el playstation ¬¬, tu sabes que hay que estar listos y tener energía para cualquier eventualidad"

"Ay! pero ese tipo de hace unos años ya no se aparece más, ni siquiera hemos sentido presencias extrañas, cuál es tu afán!" dijo Kero

"Hay que estar listos, Kero" dijo Sakura con molestia

"Apuesto que todavía te quieres vengar por lo del MOCoSo"

"Syaoran no es ningún MOCoSo, puede que ya no sea mi amigo pero no le digas así", "Pues MOCoSo es, y mejor que este lejos de aquí, por que para nada me gustaban sus comentarios con respecto a mi"

"PUES TE LOS MERECÍAS GLoTÓn!"

"QUE DIJISTE!" Gritó Kero, estaba tan furioso que poco faltaba para que se convirtiera en Cerberus

"ADIOS!"

No bien Sakura dijo esto, salió corriendo del cuarto hacia la cocina para desayunar, del cuarto se escucho un rugido y unas palabras…

"si quieres que te deje entrar a tu cuarto cuando regreses, asegúrate de traer una disculpa y… DULCES"

Sakura enrojecida del coraje estaba, bajaba las escaleras como si ella sola fuera toda una estampida, ya en la cocina estaba su padre y su "hermanito" Touya, ella ya sabía lo que le esperaba…

"Vaya, pero ha sido solo el monstruo, yo pensé que venían cien más contigo!" se mofaba Touya, como siempre con la misma cara de pillo y la ceja levantada

"Cállate, que no soy ningún monstruo!" Sakura al decir esto pensaba en maneras de usar las cartas, para hacer papilla a su hermano (N/A: creo que The Big le vendría bien)

"Ohayou, Sakura, Cómo amaneciste hoy?" dijo plácidamente el Sr. Fuyitaka Kinomoto, como si no hubiese pasado nada.

"Bien, Otosan" respondió Sakura justo antes de meterse una tostada en la boca

"Veo que tienes prisa"

"ef fe fengo fervifio foy fon fomoyo" dijo Sakura, atragantándose de comida, realmente estaba apurada, comía como monstruo, al verla así Touya no dijo nada… pero solo porque se estaba muriendo de risa, cuanto le encantaba hacer rabiar a su hermana, lo había logrado de nuevo al reírse así.

Sakura salió no sin antes agradecer por los alimentos, despedirse, ponerse sus patines (N/a: todavía los usa o serán unos nuevos?) y… lanzarle una mirada ¬¬ a Touya que bueno, hubiera sido capaz de asustar a cualquiera.

Ella volaba, volaba en vez de patinar, inmersa en sus pensamientos: -_Estas retrasada, apúrate o no llegarás-_ se repetía hasta el cansancio.

Ya cerca de llegar a la prepa, distinguió la torre del reloj y vio la hora, realmente ya no estaba retrasada y eso la puso feliz, esta vez no la retarían por no llegar temprano para el servicio, tan distraída estaba mirando el reloj mientras patinaba con rapidez, que no se percató de que había alguien caminando al frente, y de pronto…

BLUMMMMMMM!

-Fin del capitulo-

Miato: wenooo, ya termine de escribir este capitulo, por fin!

Andaba con recelo de continuar por que no tenía una opinión profesional.

Arigatou Magdalia por darme una, me levantaste el ánimo, y ahora estoy segura que por lo menos está bien redactado este fic.

Creerán que ando muy preocupada, pero que quieren si es mi primer fic XD

Kero: Si claro, dices que te mueres si es que no te dejan review, que andas preocupada por el fic, y ayer te vi de lo mejor abrazando a tu gato mientras veías TV como si nada.

Miato: cállate, no te hagas el gallito, que casi le echas fuego a Sakura ¬¬

Kero: ella comenzó!

Miato:¬¬

Espero sus reviews, espero me den su apoyo ya que soy harto nueva en el fanfiction.


	2. Una larga mañana y un partido

**ARrrrRRGGGHHH..**

Lo siento por lo de los reviews, ya lo solucioné, dejen rr nomás que leeré todos sus comentarios, si me he demorado mucho en actualizar pero estuve con exámenes y ferias dos semanas seguidas y aparte de eso tengo que presentar trabajos, ya se vienen los finales en mi cole y pronto me gradúo, después de la graduación me iré de viaje, pero no ahora, y no se preocupen, quizá no actualice rápido pero haré el intento de hacer que la espera valga la pena.

**Aclaración: **

El año escolar esta a punto de acabarse en la preparatoria Tomoeda (después les diré por que no están en Seijou), y esta historia comenzó un domingo de noche a inicios del mes de Junio, cuando Sakura, que tiene 16 recién cumplidos, escribía su diario antes de dormir, esto se los dije para que se ubiquen en el tiempo y el espacio

**Por si las moscas…**

Lo que este así: "" (entre comillas) son las palabras

Lo que este en _cursiva_ son los pensamientos de los personajes

N/A: esto significa notas de autora, son mis comentarios y aclaraciones

Esto es para que no se hagan bolas al leer, y disfruten la historia

**Capitulo 2**

**Una larga mañana y un partido**

Ya cerca de llegar a la prepa, distinguió la torre del reloj y vio la hora, realmente no estaba retrasada y eso la puso feliz, esta vez no la retarían por no llegar temprano para el servicio, tan distraída estaba mirando el reloj mientras patinaba con rapidez, que no se percató de que había alguien caminando al frente, y de pronto…

BLUMMMMMMM!

Sakura se había acabado de chocar, sintió un peso encima de ella, y al abrir los ojos vio que era nada más y nada menos que…

"SYAORAN!" su nombre se le escapó a la castaña de la impresión de verlo, estaba muerta de la pena, sus mejillas habían enrojecido tanto, Syaoran abría los ojos…

"con que has sido tu, ya me lo suponía, la torpe y distraída Kinomoto, tal y como siempre, apurada por despertarse tarde" mientras había hecho ese comentario se incorporó y sacudió el uniforme, tenía varios raspones y se le había hinchado el codo

"Además" seguía hablando Syaoran con altivez "Para ti soy solo Li, tu muy bien lo sabes, o es que ya se te olvidó"

"Gomen ne Li" decía Sakura, la tristeza la invadió por completo, decidió no llorar

Sakura se levantaba mientras veía irse a Syaoran, ella estaba realmente apenada, miró hacia abajo, no quería verlo más, se lo imaginaba furioso, pero justo cuando la mirada de Syaoran se había tornado triste, triste y melancólica, algo la hizo volver a mirarle, pero a pesar de eso no se percató de esa melancolía (N/A: hay cosas que nunca cambian), Syaoran salió corriendo con prisa, y Sakura salió de ese ensimismamiento, si seguía así si estaría tarde para el servicio, se quitó los patines y entró en el edificio.

Corría a su salón mortificada por hacer enojar a Syaoran, recordaba aun los raspones que a él le habían quedado, no le interesaba si ella también estaba herida, se sentia miserable por su torpeza.

Al entrar a su salón alguito retrasada para el servicio, la notó Tomoyo, quien al verla cambió su expresión de bienvenida a una de preocupación.

"Sakura que te sucedió"

"Sólo me tropecé… con Syaoran"

"Con Syaoran! Es en serio?"

"Sí, pero tu sabes que hacía el aquí tan temprano" dijo Sakura

" -.-U Sakura, no te has dado cuenta! Mira por la ventana, para ver si así te acuerdas"

"Ahh… Ha citado temprano al equipo de soccer, debe tener que decirles algo importante"

"Pues si es importante, pero no cualquier cosa"

"Ehh?" dijo extrañada la pobrecilla y distraída Sakura

"Esta en todas las carteleras, Hay partido HOY"

"HOE! me hablas en serio?"

"Sí"

"Y perderemos clase"

"Claro, Las tres últimas horas, jojojo, sabes lo que eso significa?" dijo Tomoyo con una mirada cómplice.

"Que no habrá clase de Matemáticas, Yupiiiii! Que feliz me siento!" Sakura había dejado de arreglar el salón, porque saltaba como loquita, ya que no tener matemáticas ese día era lo mejor que le había pasado.

Tomoyo se acercó a Sakura, debía hacerle una pregunta seria.

"Dime Sakura" la miró a los ojos "Tu vas a ir por él?"

"Él?" o.O

-.-U "No te hagas, me refiero a Li"

"Si, (con tristeza), es por eso, lo haré aunque me odie"

-_Todavía tiene la esperanza de que le crea_- Ya lo has perdonado, verdad?"

"Si, pero yo sé que será muy difícil que me deje de odiar"

"Aún lo amas" como siempre, Tomoyo hacia preguntas profundas, que hacían ruborizar a la castaña

"Sí… No podré olvidar como compartimos juntos, fuimos los mejores amigos, y casi novios… -_Si tan solo él no se hubiese acobardado al pedirme formalmente que fuese su novia, al final casi lo éramos, por eso me duele tanto lo que hizo_-

"Sakura, te pasa algo?"

"Es que no entiendo… no entiendo por que dudo de mí"

"Yo tampoco lo entiendo, el creía en ti ciegamente, además no puedo asegurar lo que pasó, de repente me cayó un rayo y de ahí no recuerdo nada más de lo sucedido, ese rayo quemo mi cámara" dijo triste Tomoyo

"Después de eso quedaste inconsciente" Dijo Sakura, que no le ponía mayor emoción a sus palabras

"pero no importa, estoy bien, y esa misma semana me compré una cámara mucho mejor que la anterior, jojojojojojo" Dijo Tomoyo con un brillo en sus ojos.

"Tomoyo-chan! O.oU"

De repente se oyó el sonido de la puerta corrediza, las dos jóvenes miraron hacía la puerta y vieron que entraba…

"ERIOL-San" dijeron a coro las dos, era tan grata su presencia…

"Ohaiyou, muchachas" se acerca a cada una y les da un beso en la mano, pero a una de ellas se lo da con más cariño… Tomoyo se enrojeció, Sakura no entendió nada (N/A: como siempre)"

"Y de que hablaban, chicas?"

"del partido de hoy" respondió Tomoyo

"Sakura, tu irás"

"Claro (respondió tratando de parecer entusiasmada), Hay que apoyar a nuestro equipo, no?"

"Tu vas por Li"

"Nunca les puedo mentir, siempre me descubren, al fin y al cabo recién me enteré hoy de que había partido" dijo Sakura un poquito apenada.

"Deberías dejar de mortificarte por lo que sucedió, estas tan abstraída en tus pensamientos que ni siquiera sabes lo que esta pasando a tu alrededor, pequeña Sakura"

Sakura se sentía muy triste, Eriol siguió hablando…

"Él tampoco confía en nosotros, y aunque no lo creas nos duele mucho, pero aprendemos a sobrellevar nuestros problemas"

"Yo no puedo ser indiferente, el significa mucho para mí! Pero abrigo la esperanza de que volveremos a ser amigos, yo lo siento, lo siento, y eso me mantiene viva" Diciendo estas palabras Los hermosos ojos verdes de Sakura brillaron reflejando esperanza, esa Esperanza que no le falló nunca, la que la mantuvo en pie aun cuando iba a perder al amor de su vida a manos de Vacío, que le tendió su mano, y con ella el amor que estaba en su corazón, era difícil vencerla…

"Eriol, tu sabes que Sakura esta dispuesta a perdonarle, de hecho ya lo hizo, ella sabe que él no es malo en el fondo, y a nosotros nos consta aquello"

"Es verdad, si se llega a la parte sensible de él, se podría lograr lo que Sakura tanto quiere" _–La esperanza siempre la ayudado y ella tiene mucha, me lo dicen sus ojos-_

"es en serio lo crees"

"si, pequeña Sakura, peró dependerá de ti abrir su corazón, podremos ayudarte pero no intervenir"

"Gracias por apoyarme, ahora me siento mas confidente conmigo misma, arigatou gozaimasu"

"para mi es un gusto ayudarte, pequeña Sakura"

Eriol le sonríe a Sakura, Tomoyo sonríe ante el gesto, pero Eriol se percata y le dedica a la pelinegra una sonrisa encantadora, que la hizo sonrojar, ella se sentía en el aire. Entre sonrisa y sonrisa Sakura no se había percatado de lo sucedido y no entendía nada (N/A: DESPIERTA SAKURA; DESPIERTA! XD)

Tomoyo al verla no aguanto la risa y Eriol seguía sonriendo divertido por la situación. Sakura miraba para todos lados, -_De que se están riendo, que es tan gracioso_- pensaba la pobre con cara de asustada, Tomoyo al verla de nuevo reaccionó, y le preguntó…

"que te pasa Sakura-chan?"

"De que se ríen, tengo algo en mi cara"

"No! No es eso, es que acordé de Kero-chan cuando come, parece que no se lo alimentara nunca"

"y tu Eriol"

"La risa de Tomo… Digo Daidouji…" (Tomoyo se sonrojó al darse cuenta de que iba a decir su nombre) "es realmente contagiosa"

"Ahh, Y hablando de él ¬¬ , esta mañana me dijo que parecía monstruo porque estaba despeinada, y mi cabello lo había asustado..

"Ay, que risa, JOJOJOJo"

"Sabes, jjjjeejeje" dijo Eriol tratando de aguantar la risa "Creo que el siempre ha sido así, no ha cambiado en nada"

"JOJo, Ay Sakura-chan, ya te he dicho que no olvides cepillar tu hermoso cabello todas las noches antes de dormir, para evitar los enredos"

"Ay, Tomoyo, Si lo hago!... bueno, a excepción de anoche, que me quedé dormida escribiendo mi diario"

"Ah yaa… mas te vale que lo hagas, no quisiera que salgas tremendamente despeinada en alguna de mis cintas jojojojojo n-n"

Sakura se quedó sin repuesta -.-U, una gotita resbaló por su nuca

"Y antes de que me olvide, traje unos bombones rellenos, receta 100 de la familia Daidouji, Cojan nomás"

Eriol toma 2 y los guarda para el receso, Sakura quedó pensativa entes de coger…

"Sakura-chan, Que no vas a coger unito"

"ehh… puedo coger 6" dijo la castaña dudosa

"Tu sabes que puedes, tómalos, tengo más si deseas"

"Es que me da pena... -/- 5 son para Kero-chan, él no me dejará entrar al cuarto sino a cambio de algún dulce, porque esta resentido, es que le grité esta mañana"

Eriol reía… "Será por lo del monstruo, cierto?"

"pues si" Sakura también reía…

Siguieron conversando amenamente mientras arreglaban el salón, aunque Eriol no tenía servicio con ellas, se ofreció a llegar un poco más temprano y ayudarlas, él trajo un hermoso ramo de flores, de las cuales arrancó dos, para dárselas a las jóvenes, llegaban todos poco a poco, y de repente sonó el timbre de inicio de jornada, todos se sentaron y entró la maestra de historia, que justo después de saludar dirigió su mirada al puesto de Sakura…

"Kinomoto, que gusto me da verla a tiempo en el salón, deberían asignarle servicio más seguido"

La pobre castaña quedó muda y muerta de la pena -/-, soltó un suspiro, una larga mañana había comenzado…

La maestra tomaba asistencia, al nombrar a Syaoran, Sakura se fijo en el puesto de él, estaba vacío, como otros dos del salón, -_Mejor que no oyó el comentario de la maestra, me hubiese mirado feo_-, pensó. Supuso que estarían ausentes calentando para el partido, y supuso bien, pues Syaoran no apareció en toda la mañana en el salón.

Cada vez el momento del partido de acercaba, pero esos momentos eran eternidades para la castaña… no paraba de pensar en el partido y a la vez en Syaoran y en la conversación de esa mañana, no ponía real atención a las clases, de puro milagro no la descubrieron en las nubes…

Ya avanzada la mañana, el sol estaba en alto y brillaba, Sakura miró por la ventana, En esos instantes sonó el timbre… Eso significaba que ERA HORA DEL PARTIDO!

Todos los estudiantes estaban en los corredores gritando eufóricos, las chicas sacaban sus cámaras fotográficas, querían sacar el mejor ángulo de los jugadores, más que nada de Li Syaoran, el capitán del equipo, que hacía suspirar a muchas…

Al oír el timbre, los latidos de la castaña se aceleraron, Sakura sabía que el partido comenzaría pronto y que vería jugar a Syaoran, no lo había visto en toda la mañana y el verlo ahora la ponía nerviosa.

Este sería un partido importante, era la final intercolegial, el eterno rival… Seijou, que tenía un excelente equipo, pero que había perdido ya tres veces ante Tomoeda.

Sakura en ese momento se preguntó por que no fue a Seijou si alli estudió su hermano, Sería que su padre la dejo ir a la misma que sus amigos…

Sakura seguía pensando como idiota en la razón por la cual no estudiaba en Seijou.. pero algo la sacaría pronto de ese ensimismamiento.

"SAKURA-CHAN, VEN RÁPIDO, LAS GRADAS SE LLENAN!" Exclamó Tomoyo emocionada

"Ya no tengo ganas de Ir" Realmente el solo hecho de ver a Syaoran de nuevo la pusó tan nerviosa que se acobardó.

"Y no que estabas animadísima"

"Estee… Bueeeno… yo… "

"De nuevo es por LI"

"Si, tú siempre adivinas"

"Es fácil Saberlo, todo tu pensamiento Gira en torno a Li" Sakura enrojeció "Ahora que es esta vez?"

"No quiero verle, me pondría a llorar, no lo soportaría"

"ven nomás, yo estaré a tu lado si sucede algo, además hay que apoyar a Er… Hiragisawa·

"Ah?"

"Él juega como suplente de medio campo, un jugador se lesionó en el calentamiento, o acaso ya olvidaste que salió a la tercera hora"

"Bueno, Vamos… "

"pero rápido que no quedamos sin puesto" la apuró Tomoyo

Ya llegaban a la cancha, Sakura no miraba a los jugadores, tenía miedo de toparse con la marrón mirada de Syaoran, tan acusadora, llena de orgullo y rencor, que no soportaría en ese instante…

La pobre castaña cada vez más parecía un zombie, estaba triste, no lo quería ver, habían estado tan cerca, ni siquiera él se disculpó solo la hizo sentir miserable. Justo antes de llegar a las gradas la ojiverde avistó a Syaoran, el solo hecho de verlo la puso mal…

Es ese momento se escucha el grito de Tomoyo.

"SAKURA-CHANN!"

**---Fin del capitulo---**

**Miato:** Y aki esta el tan esperado capítulo dos, las volví a dejar en suspenso, muajajaja XD… Ahh, antes de que me olvide… gracias a…

**Kero:** YOOOOOO, yoooooo! Yo leo lo agradecimientos…

**Miato:** ya, pero apúrate ¬¬…

**Kero:** NO me responsabilizaré de lo que diga aquí, lo leeré textualmente..

**Hikari,** hola loca espero te guste este Cáp. y lo disfrutes, tenías razón se choca con Syaoran, como que era lo más lógico, pero no siempre va a ser así, muchas veces los dejaré con la pica de no saber quien es quien, te advierto que tb me gustan los rr largos XD. Cuídate de las alergias y que vivan los gatos, beshos, meoww!

**Iori,** eres nueva en el FF? Si es así bienvenida, si no, bienvenida también .U Espero que disfrutes del ambiente aquí, y gracias por ser el primer review, No te olvides de pasarte por aquí seguido, chauuuss!

**Tomy-chan,** Gracias por el reply, me gusta que me consideres como una de tus favoritas! n.n, Matta ne! Deja rr!

**Dreams kokoro!** Que sorpresa recibir tu rr, no me lo esperaba, ya que nadie me escribió nada en más de una semana y el tuyo fue el último que recibí, y si, ya se lo dije tb a Hikari, si se choca con quien ya sabemos -, pero que bueno que escribiste, no te preocupes que si estoy escribiendo, y no te olvides: deja rr otra vez! Chaítu!

**Miato:** Kero-chan, gracias por leer, ten un dulce

**Kero:** yupiiiiii!

**Miato:** y ahora…

**Para todas:** gracias por darme ánimos, de hecho yo pensaba que el fic les iba a parecer aburridísimo, pero que más he de pensar yo si es mi primer fic! Las ideas rondan, les diré que los caps tres y cuatro los estoy preparando, de hecho el tres ya está y el cuatro ya lo estoy terminando, pero tengo que pasarlo a Word y corregirlo, se preguntarán por que lo hago así, es que las ideas para escribir se me vienen a cualquier momento y por eso llevo mi libreta de fics a todos lados, eso lo hago para asegurarles mis mejores ideas.

**Syaoran:** Que mejores ideas ni que pan caliente! Haciendo tu escenita del choque quede todo herido!

**Kero:** Y que hace aki este mocoso! ¬¬

**Syaoran:** y tú que… condenado peluche glotón!¬¬

**Miato:** &$·!# YA BASTA DE PELEAR!

**Syaoran/Kero:** O.oU

**Miato:** Ya, no me miren así, que más querían que haga! Ahh, Y por lo de la escena, yo te curo Syaoran no te preocupes n.n

**Syaoran:** ¬/¬, haz lo que quieras… pero dime LI…

**Miato:** Haiiii! n/n

Nos veremos en el prox capitulo y agréguenme a su msn: miatosakura(guión)chan(arroba)hotm… ya saben que sigue…

**Matta ne!**

**Miato Sakura-chan**

**P.D.: ARRIBA LOS GATOS! n.n**


	3. ¿Y qué pasó con el partido?

**Jajjajajajajaja…**

I'm so happy! - No pensaba que le gustara tanto mi fic! Este capitulo fue editado y recontra que editado, así que al leerlo piensen en el esfuerzo que significa cada palabra escrita aki!

Y weno actualicé antes de lo previsto jeje me hice un espacito para darles el cap. Lo más pronto posible…

Ahh el trece de diciembre que cayó martes (uuuHhhh Martes 13 uuUUhHHhh! XD) fue mi cumpleaños no. 17

Jeje un año más de muchas cosas, por ejemplo ser una otaku, jejej la fanaticada es tremenda! Jeje estoy vieja! No mentira XD, es que a veces me dan las crisis de cumpleaños, jeje no sé como pasa tan rápido el tiempo…

**Por si las moscas…**

Lo que este así: "" (entre comillas) son las palabras

Lo que este en _cursiva_ son los pensamientos de los personajes

N/A: esto significa notas de autora, son mis comentarios y aclaraciones

Esto es para que no se hagan bolas al leer, y disfruten la historia

**Capítulo 3**

**¿Y que pasó con el partido?**

La pobre castaña cada vez más parecía un zombie, estaba triste, no lo quería ver, habían estado tan cerca, ni siquiera él se disculpó solo la hizo sentir miserable. Justo antes de llegar a las gradas la ojiverde avistó a Syaoran, el solo hecho de verlo la puso mal…

Es ese momento se escucha el grito de Tomoyo.

"SAKURA-CHANN!"

**_---Rato después en la Enfermería---_**

"Sakura-chan, Sakura-chan!" los llamados de Tomoyo estaban llenos de angustia… "Despierta"

"Eh… HOE! Que sucedió" Sakura se había percatado de donde estaba.

"Tenemos ya 15 minutos tratando de despertarte, desmayaste justo antes de llegar a las gradas, nos tenías realmente preocupados"

"o.O _preocupados?"_ Sakura estaba extrañada por la última palabra dicha por Tomoyo, su mirada descansó en un asiento muy cercano que tenía una mochila, una curiosamente familiar mochila verde.

"Sakura-chan?"

"ahh… me perdí el partido verdad"

"Pues no"

"HOE! Como que no, y entonces…"

"Larga historia, te la voy a resumir, La preparatoria Seijou, se presentó con un delegado de deportes de la ciudad para excusarse del partido, y tiene nueva fecha, va a ser en una semana"

"Pero porque?"

"Según se dijo es porque el capitán del equipo, tuvo una lesión y no habían encontrado el reemplazo"

"ahh…" dijo sin poner atención la castaña, era más interesante indagar donde había visto esa mochila verde antes

"Pero todo el mundo dice que lo hizo porque tenía miedo de perder otra vez frente a Tomoeda… Sakura-chan? Me estás escuchando?"

"HOEEE! Gomenasai!"

"Que es lo que pasa Sakura-chan"

"Es que me preguntaba de quien sería esa mochila, la verde que esta en la silla"

"Sabía que ibas a preguntar, jojojojo! Que no se te hace familiar?"

"Pues sí, pero no sé de donde"

"Pues es de Li"

O.O "Y Por qué esta aquí?"

"Pues el te trajo cargada a enfermería, Hiraguizawa llegó también pero yo estaba tan asustada que prefirió tranquilizarme"

"Pero… por qué?"

"No me lo preguntes, sinceramente no sé lo que lo hizo ayudarte, yo grité al verte desfallecida de un momento a otro y llegaron a ayudar"

_**---Flashback---**_

"SAKURA-CHANN!"

Sakura no reaccionaba con nada, Tomoyo gritaba con desesperación

"Sakura-chan! Despierta! Sakura-chan"

"Daidouji-san, que ha sucedido, me pareció oírte gritar" Eriol llegaba desde la cancha

"Sakura-chan se ha desmayado, necesito ayuda" la preocupación de Tomoyo era evidente.

De repente, aparece Syaoran de la nada y carga a Sakura "YO la llevo a enfermería" dijo

"Li!... que estás haciendo, y el partido"

"Trato a ayudar, Daidouji, yo no soy un ogro, si te preocupa tanto el partido, este ha sido cancelado" dijo con la mayor seriedad del caso.

"Pues, entonces… vamos rápido a enfermería, cada vez está más pálida" Dijo Eriol

Tomoyo se mostraba incrédula, no entendía nada, miró a Eriol en busca de despejar sus dudas, solo bastó que Eriol asintiera como respuesta para confirmar que el partido había sido cancelado. Durante el trayecto a enfermería el ojiazul se mostró imperturbable, parecía que no le sorprendiera en lo absoluto la reacción de Syaoran y tampoco estaba frenético por lo ocurrido con Sakura (N/A: Sabrá algo que nadie más sabe? Nunca nadie va entender a la reencarnación de Clow).

Finalmente llegaron después de haber hecho grandes esfuerzos para pasar por entre la curiosa multitud que se amontonaba, para ver que pasó con el partido y que rayos estaba haciendo el capitán del equipo de soccer. La enfermera los atendió inmediatamente, Sakura fue puesta en una camilla y le administraron un medicamento en gotas bien extraño, a Tomoyo le dieron un tranquilizante, a los dos jóvenes algo de beber porque estaban cansados (N/A: Servicio completo XD), ya que llegaron a enfermería en tiempo record con todos los pasillos llenos.

_**---Flashback end---**_

"Al fin y al cabo estoy bien, no? Que bueno que fueron a ayudarme, pero solo te creo por que esa es la maleta de Syaoran -"

"Ay! que poca confianza que me tienes, Sakura-chan, jojojojo"

Syaoran entra en ese momento, aparta la maleta antes mencionada y se sienta donde esta entes se encontraba.

Syaoran estaba cabizbajo, miraba el suelo no decía nada, no podía, Sakura no lo miraba, no deseaba hacerlo, pero si lo hubiese hecho hubiese notado algo de tristeza y preocupación en él. El pequeño lobo levanto la mirada, que se encontraba perdida, mostraba confusión, él pobre estaba extrañado, no entendía lo que sucedía ni lo que estaba sintiendo, no entendía lo que estaba haciendo ni porqué lo hacía, algo estaba pasando…

"Gracias Li" atinó a decir la castaña, que tenía la cabeza gacha, mirábase las manos nerviosa "No merecía que me ayudes, no tenías por que hacerlo"

"No t… tie.. tienes porque agradecer, so.. solo lo hice por… que Daidouji estaba frenética, e Hiraguizawa la estaba tranquilizando… realmente ella gritó de una manera escalofriante, eel.. solo me pidió que lo acompañara a ver que sucedió… nno.. no soy un ogro… no sé si lo sabes…" Syaoran mostraba nerviosismo al hablar.

"Después de todo ya no tenías nada que hacer en ese momento" dijo Sakura, con la mirada perdida entre sus dedos.

"Ve… veo que ya te enteraste, es para el próximo martes, perderás literatura"

"Que bueno! Esa clase me hace dormir" Sakura al decir eso levanto su rostro y le regalo una encantadora sonrisa a Syaoran, y hablando de él, un suave rubor apareció en sus mejillas (N/A: o.O!), quiso reír, algo en el fondo de su alma se lo pedía con ansias, pero algo intervino… _"ella no es mi amiga… es mi rival… y una chica "llorona"… no reiría con mi rival… nunca…"_ (N/A: maldito orgullo de los Li! o no será algo más?)

"Si me he dado cuenta" le dijo con frialdad, habiendo desaparecido ese rubor de sus mejillas. "Me tengo que ir, por la cancelación del partido, tengo que hacer cosas de capitán…" Tomó su maleta, y se aproximó a la puerta, algo lo detuvo, la voz de Sakura…

"Arigatou Li… Arigatou gozaimasu"

"No tienes porque agradecerme, yo… yo no lo merezco" dicho esto, salió sin más…

------------

Sakura pensaba, tenía sentimientos encontrados, estaba triste pro algo de felicidad la estaba invadiendo, su trizteza se debía a que todavía era frío en su trato con ella, pero su felicidad consistía en el hecho de que hoy había hecho algo calido, la había ayudado, la había protegido, puede que haya sido por que Eriol se lo había pedido, pero aún así, después de todo era verdad ella lo sabía, sus amigos le habían dicho que el no era malo, su alma era valiosa, ella encontró una parte del Syaoran del que se enamoró…

Syaoran caminaba por los solitarios patios, con camino a las canchas deportivas, Iba a los vestidores de los jugadores para cambiarse. Solo tenía cabeza para pensar en lo que había hecho, una parte de el decía gritos que necesitaba a Sakura, la otra parte no lo aceptaba, él no aceptaba que lo que dijo sobre que vino por que Eriol se lo había pedido era una verdad a medias, el realmente se había preocupado al escuchar a quien se referían los gritos de Tomoyo, una guerra interna se libraba… Antes de llegar a su destino se topó con el gran cerezo del patio, un lugar donde compartió recreos y tardes con la pequeña Sakura hace ya dos años…

Recosido todas sus conversaciones, sus sonrisas, sus lagrimas, sus almuerzos, todo lo que habían compartido bajo la amigable copa de ese árbol, un árbol que le recordaba a ella hasta por su nombre

Caían los pétalos, estaba florido todavía a pesar que la primavera pronto terminaría, se acercaba, los pétalos lo rozaban, era un sueño, tomó uno de aquellos pétalos rosa y lo besó con ternura, súbitamente entró en trance…

"Sakura…"

"Sakura…" repetía inconsciente…

"Sakura……….. SAKURA!" Gritó, él sentía que le arrebataban sus sentimientos, que le arrancaban el corazón, una sombra… una sinuosa sombra había aparecido, lo cubrió, los ojos de Syaoran quedaron en blanco, su faz se tornó sombría, un símbolo… una estrella de cinco puntas roja, brilló sobre la frente del castaño, un halo negro apareció alrededor de su cabeza, todo ese vapor de tinieblas que lo rodeaba se introdujo en él por la boca y por la nariz… al terminar de absorberse eso, el símbolo desapareció y el trance terminó…

Syaoran entró en sí, se vio en el cerezo, simplemente se asqueó, y exclamó molesto

"Qué demonios hago aquí? No lo soporto, este lugar me recuerda a la estúpida de Kinomoto, no entiendo como pude estar con ella, akkghh! Me largo de aquí" Y partió a los vestidores con prisa…

"muajajajaa, JAJAJAJAJAJA" una escalofriante risa se escuchó desde el cerezo…

"Hazla sufrir Li, cumple con tu misión, títere, si es necesario, te daré dosis dobles, tu corazón es muy fuerte, pero mi magia lo es más…"

_**---Fin del capitulo---**_

**Miato:** Y aki esta el capitulo tres, y ase que es un poco corto pero el final debe haberles despejado algunitas dudas, así que debe ya se debe de haber puesto bueno no? Ustedes deben saber que hice un gran esfuerzo para preparar esto en exámenes, compréndanme, Y por lo del partido creo que le deje el ojo cuadrado a algunas por que se canceló, para las que se lo imaginaron jugando a mi lindo Syaoran, que pena muajajajajajaja, jajajajaja jeje XD weno!

**Eriol:** Konnichiwa, mi querida autora (le besa la mano), y cuando urdimos nuevos planes para el fic?

**Miato:** (medio susurrando) Eriol-kun, estamos frente al público, ahora van a creer que tramamos algo raro.

**Eriol:** Jeje, tranquila no pasa nada, en que te puedo ayudar ahora!

**Miato:** Pues lee los agradecimientos por mí y después… me das un masaje de esos que tú sabes hacer, es que estoy estresada por la dura semana.

**Eriol:** Con gusto. Weno aki vamos… dice así…

**Hikari:** Meoww! I'm so happy! Jeje pos yo también anduve de exams y no pude escribir nada de na, tb me tuve que olvidar de dibujar y de mantener mi comu, jeje ahora anda hiatus, buu eso no me gusta na, pero weno que se le puede hacer, pero igual ya me voy a graduar, jeje! Te dejo unos ácaros para que estornudes, muajajaja, jeje no mentira XD, Take care, besotes loka y MEoW meOw! Jejej XD!

**Dreams kokoro: **Hola de nuevo, a veces creo que soy tan mala por hacer que Sakura sufra pero es para darle dramatismo al fic, y tranki que este fic es S+S así que ya sabes... y aki me ves continuando… y continuaré haciéndolo (vaya redundancia jeje XD)…

**Andreíta:** O debería decirte más bien Anny-chan, jeje usa tu nick! Por lo de la lluvia, pos déjame decirte que si me llegaron las gotas, jeje, dura semana de exámenes, no verdad compañera? Y todavía más si tenemos que hacer esa coreografía con la miss Narcisa para ese odioso examen de educación física, my feet hurts! Ahhhh…Que bueno que se terminan, pero ya no nos vamos a ver hasta el grado, buaa te voy extrañar! TT

Gracias por ir a mi reunión de cumpleaños, jejej, y no olvides, You are one of my best best friends! Pero te advierto algo. Syaoran no es tuyo, y lamentablemente tampoco es mío, buuuaaa, ya se lo llevó Sakura, pero como yo quiero lo mejor para él y me encanta esa parejita no voy a permitir que la separen, así que controla esos impulsos felinos… jeje! XD Always submit reviews please & don't forget your motto: Never lose the sight of your dreams! It's also to me, haha! XD Nos vemos el lunes!

**Itzia-Hime:** De una princesa a otra, HOLA! Pos me mareaste con tanta pregunta pero aún así una por una aki van las repuestas: **1.-** El partido se canceló, **2.-** Ya sabrás bien porque cayó tan fácil, **3.-** Eso tb lo diré después, **4.- **Sakura no dejará el despiste habitual, **5.-** Kero si la va a perdonar, se aburre sin ella y la quiere mucho jejejeje, **6.-** Pos aunque no creas si son de Tomoyo si bastan, **7.-** Pikachu para mi es un ratón, las ratas son horribles, pero al fin de cuentas no es ninguno de los dos sino un Pokemon, **8.-** Pos para llegar al otro lado XD, **9.-** Pos yo creo que nop… ahhh ya termine! Jeje! Ya rompiste un record de preguntadera y aki me ves respondiendo, ya que no soy tan mala jeje! Y de verdad gracias por leer mi fic, no sabía que causara sensación!

**Sashakili:** Actualizeee! Jajaja XD, de verdad no sé que es lo que tiene mi fic que les gusta tanto, jeje XD, gracias y no olvides dejar rr sutanciosos, byes!

**Carina:** Jeje cuanto me gusta recibir reviews, como ya resolví los problemitas, ya puedo leer más opiniones y recibirlos todos, jeje, no escribas tan apurada, y te comprendo, mis padres me matan si excedo el consumo de internet. Contínua leyendo y sigue dejando rr! XD

**Lunita Kinomoto:** Estamos comunicadas telepáticamente, a ese punto quería llegar, jeje, ya sabrás que es lo que sucede detrás de tanta hostilidad, y bueno no voy a poner a Sakura de vengativa, pero ya verás como se soluciona todo, jeje XD si voy actualizar, me he dado cuenta de que esta historia causa sensación, jeje y yo que creía que no les iba a gustar XD, jeje espero que la hayas pasado re-bien el 15, ya son 18 años! (si me ekivoco avísame jeje XD)

**Miato:** Gracias Eriol-kun.. y en que estábamos?

**Eriol:** En ir a mi casa, conversar del fic y darte un Buen masaje.

**Miato:** Ahh.. sipp… y de antemano gracias por el masaje, tienes… unas manos de ángel!

**Eriol:** Encantado de servirla señorita, Ud. se merece eso… y mucho más…

**Miato:** No es para tanto///

Nos veremos en el prox capítulo cargado de más intriga y cosas raras y locas de mi parte.

Agréguenme a su msn, el mío es: miatosakura-chan(arroba)hotm… ya saben que sigue…

Ahh… me gustan los reviews largos XD

**Matta ne!**

**Miato Sakura-chan**

**P.D.: ARRIBA LOS GATOS! n.n**

Eriol-kun, eres un pillo! Detente!… Me haces cosquillas…

(jeje! no se preocupen… no se lo quitaré a Tomoyo XD)


	4. Esa presencia

**Holaaaaaaa…**

Que bueno es poder regresar, perdónenme por no haberles deseado feliz navidad y feliz año a todos uds. en el aviso, pero estaba tan consternada por tener que poner ese aviso que simplemente lo olvidé, por ahora no escribo más y vamos directo a la historia, al último pondré de todo… ya?... YA!

**Por si las moscas…**

Lo que este así: "" (entre comillas) son las palabras

Lo que este en _cursiva_ son los pensamientos de los personajes

N/A: esto significa notas de autora, son mis comentarios y aclaraciones

Esto es para que no se hagan bolas al leer, y disfruten la historia

**Capítulo 3**

**Esa Presencia**

Syaoran entró en sí, se vio en el cerezo, simplemente se asqueó, y exclamó molesto

"Qué demonios hago aquí? No lo soporto, este lugar me recuerda a la estúpida de Kinomoto, no entiendo como pude estar con ella, akkghh! Me largo de aquí" Y partió a los vestidores con prisa…

"muajajajaa, JAJAJAJAJAJA" una escalofriante risa se escuchó desde el cerezo…

"Hazla sufrir Li, cumple con tu misión, títere… si es necesario, te daré dosis dobles, tu corazón puede ser muy fuerte, pero mi magia lo es más…"

_**---En la enfermería---**_

Sakura seguía pensando algo extasiada "_(suspiro) Syaoran… será posible que tu… _HOE! Y esa presencia!" algo había sorprendido a la castaña, la enfermera le puso cara de extrañeza y Sakura decidió callarse "_Es realmente extraño… pero… Quee! Esta presencia ya la había sentido antes… no puede ser la de… OH no! tengo que irme"_ se levantó apurada de su camilla, y se disponía a salir corriendo del lugar, pero…

"Sakura-san, quédate en su lugar y no repliques, no puedes salir sin un representante debido a tu estado, es por tu seguridad"

"Está bien, Okabayashi-san" y regresó a su camilla

Ya la enfermera la conocía bien, porque la castaña pertenecía al club de atletismo y a las porristas, algún raspón, torcedura o cualquier otro accidente ocurrido durante las prácticas era eficientemente atendido por Hitomi Okabayashi, una joven con mucho entusiasmo que se preocupaba por el bienestar de los estudiantes.

Sakura estaba preocupada por lo que había sentido, aún así se tenía que aguantar, se sentía algo débil, estaba realmente pálida todavía lo mejor era descansar, y además su padre en ese momento estaría en la universidad muy ocupado, realmente él era difícil de ubicar, a veces no podía contestar ni el celular (móvil) ya que en clases hasta a los profesores se lo prohibían… Lo único que le quedaba es que apareciera su hermanito pero esta en clases, y no vendría hasta la hora de salida, de verdad que la facultad de medicina absorbía el tiempo de los que están estudiando ahí… por eso Sakura se había dicho a sí misma muchas veces que no estudiaría ni medicina, ni leyes, ni filosofía, y peor ingeniería ya que las matemáticas la hacían sufrir…

Sakura seguía pensando en cualquier cosa menos en la presencia para que no le den ganas de salir a buscarla… pero la puerta que se abría la desconcentró.

"Sakura-chan, que te dijo Li"

"Cuando saliste… no lo noté"

"Jojojojojo, no quise interrumpir tu conversación, además estabas mirándote las manos, era lógico que no lo notaras"

Sakura se enrojeció al recordar los nervios que tenía al hablar con Syaoran…

"Cuéntame, Sakura-chan"

"pues… no sé por donde empezar, ya no me acuerdo lo que me dijo" -.-U

"Pero, no recuerdas alguito"

"Sí, hay algo… lo noté más cálido al hablar, y también recuerdo que me dijo que no merecía que le dé las gracias por traerme, solo eso"

Una picardía se expresó a través de los ojos amatista de Tomoyo, parecía que estaba atando cabos (N/A: Ella no cambiará nunca! XD)

"Bueno Sakura-chan, yo me tengo que ir a clases, ya estás mejor"

"Espera, Tomoyo-chan" Sakura recordó lo de la presencia, sabía que podía confiar en su amiga para todo.

"Dime…"

"Algo extraño ha sucedido hoy"

Vieron si la enfermera las escuchaba, Tomoyo sabía que se refería a cosas mágicas…

"Hoy sentí una presencia… no cualquiera"

"Sería la de aquel que nos atacó hace dos años"

"Sí, esa misma… Pero no pude salir de aquí a ver que pasaba, no me dejaron salir… estoy preocupada Tomoyo, temo que este buscándome, y también a Syaoran… Espera… la sentí poco tiempo después de que él salió…" Sakura comenzó a llorar "le debe haber pasado algo malo…"

"Tranquilízate, yo iré por Er… Hiraguizawa-kun, y buscaremos a Syaoran para saber si le pasó algo, está bien, no nos pasará nada, solo descansa…"

Estas palabras sosegaron a la castaña, Tomoyo era sensata y sabía que hacer en estas situaciones a pesar de no usar magia…

"Estarás bien, me lo prometes…"

"Sí, y no hagas locuras…" eso era para que no usara Espejo para escabullirse…

"Hai" /

La castaña se ruborizó ante ese comentario, ya tenía pensado usar esa carta, Tomoyo era muy perspicaz, algo muy ventajoso si es que quieres ser de ayuda para Sakura ya que la pobre es puro despiste…

Sakura seguía esperando a ver que sucedía, pero de repente la presencia desapareció y con eso su preocupación, Okabayashi-san, la enfermera, se acercó a Sakura para tomarle la temperatura, y también hacerle conversa…

"Me sorprende que una joven tan vivaz como tú se desmaye tan de repente, algo más personal te está pasando"

"Pues, es verdad, me duele que alguien a quien quiero mucho no muestre interés en mi y que de un momento a otro de ser los más grandes amigos nos hayamos convertido en completos extraños"

"Es culpable es el Joven Li, el de fútbol, verdad?"

"Como supo quien era"

"Por rumores del profesorado… Cuando entraron a la preparatoria siempre estaban juntos y de repente se volvieron lejanos, bueno yo entré hace un año, si es que recuerdas, me enteré así"

"Bueno creo que si es algo notorio"

"Pero, Él te trajo aquí"

"Si, estuvo algo diferente, mas sociable"

"Solo dale tiempo, es posible que todo cambie o que sepas que es lo que sucede, es algo sabio, y no te apenes por lo que sucede, se fuerte para encarar tus problemas, yo ya no puedo hacer más para ayudarte, tu no estas enferma del cuerpo, sino del alma"

"Arigatou Okabayashi-san"

"Déjame decirte que igual sigues pálida, y busque a un representante tuyo a quien llamar en la ficha, solo tu hermano estuvo disponible así que tendrás que esperar a que llegue para recogerte, hice una llamada a su celular, el vendrá en una hora, debes haber pensado que llegaría más tarde"

"Mejor así, ya estaba aburrida"

_Okabayashi, se la necesita de urgencia en la pista de carreras… Okabayashi, se la necesita de urgencia en la pista de carreras_ El altoparlante sonó…

"Lo siento, te tengo que dejar, una emergencia"

La enfermera salió corriendo con su maletín de primeros auxilios, estaba siempre lista

Sakura se prestaba a dormir un poco, allí sola una hora se le hacía larga, la iba a aprovechar para echarse un sueñecito antes de verle la cara a su hermano… cada vez sus párpados se cerraban más y más pronto quedaría profundamente dormida

"SAKURA-CHAN" Gritó Tomoyo que entró súbitamente…

"HOE! No me asustes!"

"Todo esta bien, Hiraguizawa-kun ya sabe lo que pasó, el también se percató"

"Que alivio"

"Hablamos en la tarde, iré a tu casa para ver como sigues"

"Bueno, pero por que no ahora"

"Solo te venía a decir eso, es que hay alguien que llega en segundos con tus cosas"

"ya estoy aquí"

"Viste, te dije que vendría en segundos jojojojojo"

"Yamaguchi-san, que grata tu visita" dijo Sakura sorprendida

"Él se ofreció a ayudarme a traer tus cosas"

"Y de una vez así podría visitarte" agregó Hiro

"Gracias Yamaguchi-san -/-"

"Llámame Hiro simplemente"

"Ee..esstá bien, Hi… Hiro"

Hiro sonrió ampliamente… Sakura lo miró por un instante, si… era apuesto, no lo había notado antes, Tenía el cabello bien negro, corto y algo rebelde, ojos verde agua, y era de tez clara…

Sakura se sonrojó al darse cuenta en lo que pensaba, Tomoyo reía (N/A: Con la típica risita de ella) por la cara de tomate de Sakura, Hiro aparentemente no entendió nada, era tal la situación que todos se echaron a reír, Sakura más que nada, pero de los nervios…

La hora se pasaba rápido, algo extraño, Los chicos ya habían regresado al salón desde hace rato, pero los minutos pasaron velozmente cuando se puso a pensar lo que dijo Okabayashi-san, ella tenía razón…

Okabayashi-san ya había llegado a enfermería, ahora en la camilla de al lado estaba un chico con un yeso recién puesto, un brazo quebrado, al parecer lo empujaron en la pista al correr y crashh!... ya para que dar más detalles…

"Y ahora que te comiste Monstruo"

"Onii-chan!"

"Touya, no la molestes"

"Pero Hitomi…"

"Que dije!"

"hmpp, está bien me callo y escucho"

"Así me gusta"

"Ustedes dos se conocen?" O.o

"Sí, nos hicimos amigos en la facultad de medicina cuando él recién entró, las enfermeras a veces ayudan con las prácticas de los que estudian medicina"

"Si, es verdad, y por cierto olvidaste que fuiste tú la que me metió a la fuerza en tu grupo"

"Que querías, quedarte sin grupo y perder la nota"

"---" No dijo nada…

"Vaya, y porque no lo supe antes" dijo Sakura

"Porque… Recién hoy supe que era tu hermano" dijo Okabayashi con algo de vergüenza (todos: gotita --U)

"Y que no te sonó Kinomoto" dijo burlón, Touya

"Como iba a relacionarlos si ustedes dos son tan distintos"

"Como digas ¬¬" Touya a veces se pasaba usando su tonito sarcástico

"Jejeje" rió Sakura, era inusual ver a su hermano, no oponer gran resistencia a alguien cuando según él, era molestado

"Bueno" Dijo Hitomi "ahora si te puedo llamar Sakura a secas"

"Y yo te puedo llamar Hitomi" Dijo la castaña tímidamente

"Claro" Hitomi sonrió…

"Ya basta de sentimentalismos y vayámonos ya que en una hora tengo que ir a clases"

"Por que siempre eres tan hosco…" dijo Hitomi

"Dímelo a mi, es así todo el santo día, es insoportable" respondió Sakura

"No tanto como tener un monstruo en casa haciendo retumbar todo" Respondió Touya

"Sakura-chan no es un monstruo" dijo la castaña, todos los días era lo mismo, Touya se mofaba de ella, ahora este no se aguantaba la risa de ver la cara que puso ella, pero su alegría pronto cesó por que le dolía algo… era la oreja… Hitomi se la estaba halando sin piedad…

"Como te comportas como un niño chiquito, se te castigará como uno de ellos…"

"Perdónenme… ayy!… perdónenme, siii? Ayyy!... mi oreja!..."

"Que prometes a cambio"

"No molestar a Sakura por dos días… AYYY!"

"Eso es muy poco… será por… UNA SEMANA!"

"NANI! (QUE!)"

"Si no lo prometes no te suelto la oreja"

"Esta bien, prometido… ayyy!.."

Hitomi le soltó la oreja, Touya suspiro aliviado pero la oreja se le había hinchado muchísimo, así que igual le producía dolor… Ya era hora de que alguien hiciera justicia… y ese alguien era Hitomi Okabayashi, la defensora de los inocentes… (N/A: Creo que esta vez exageré XD) Si es que así se le podía llamar a Sakura

"Bueno ahora si te puedes llevar a Sakura, y ten esto te bajará la inflamación" Dijo Hitomi con una mirada pícara (N/A: Esta chica me encanta, se parece un poco a mi, jeje)

Sakura reía para sus adentros mientras se levantaba de la camilla, lo que vio había sido único, y lo mejor de todo es que no la iban a molestar durante una semana, _"Siii! Que felicidad"_ pensó, eso era excelente…

"Sakura-chan, me avisas si te molesta"

"Hai! (Sí!)"

Touya tenía una mueca… jeje esta vez no se salió con la suya… estuvo callado completamente durante todo el trayecto a su casa…

_**---En la preparatoria Tomoeda---**_

Eriol dobló un pequeño papelito, y lo hizo pasar a Tomoyo… Cuando llegó a su destino, el papelito fue abierto y leído…

"_A que hora quedaste en ir a la casa de Sakura, puedo ir contigo, tú sabes porqué…"_

Tomoyo se apresuró en contestar_ "A eso de las 6 p.m., es preferible que vayas, ya que precisamente vamos a hablar de lo que pasó esta mañana, cualquier cosa antes de ir, llámame"_

Eriol al leer la notita, miro a Tomoyo y asintió… El plan para esa tarde ya estaba listo…

_**---En la residencia Kinomoto---**_

Sakura estaba durmiendo en su habitación, Kero al verla tan pálida se olvido de lo de esa mañana y la dejo entrar, estaba realmente preocupado, aún así la castaña le pidió disculpas al guardián y le dio los bombones que le brindó Tomoyo, Kero tenía una cara de arrepentido por haber sido tan grosero y también pidió disculpas, todo se solucionó de maravilla, ya que los bombones y dulces que hace Tomoyo, tranquilizan considerablemente al felpudo guardián (N/A: Y decían que Tomoyo no usaba "magia" XD).

Ya Kero sabía lo que sucedió, el también sintió una presencia fuerte esa mañana, no ubico donde se encontraba ni de quien era, pero al hablar con Sakura supo exactamente a quién le pertenecía, al guardián le pesó la conciencia ya que Sakura siempre le recalcaba que este listo porque o aparece ese mismo tipo u otro peor y el solo se limitaba a comer y desvelarse jugando PlayStation (N/A: Pero con lo orgulloso que es, al final no lo quiso aceptar)

Sakura seguía durmiendo, y soñando…

Como siempre los sueños de Sakura eran plácidos, cerezos en flor, brisa suave, pero esta vez algo extraño paso… de súbito los cerezos se marchitaron, y la brisa se torno en viento helado, era oscuro, una sombra se veía a lo lejos… la castaña intentó reconocer la sombra, pero de ella cayó un cuerpo ensangrentado, que suplicaba por que le salvaran, y que gritaba de dolor, ella reconoció al herido, Era Syaoran… Su Syaoran… con esa cálida mirada castaña… trataba de decirle algo…

"Ssa..ssakura… yyoo… yyoo… YO TE AMO!" y cayó muerto

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Sakura gritó desgarradoramente…

_**---Fin del capítulo---**_

**Miato:** Bueno, esta vez les traje un cap más largo para recompensarlos por la espera y además les dije que haría lo posible para publicar antes, y lo logré… y no me pregunten cómo es que mis padres decidieron irse de viaje este fin de semana, y así pude dedicarme a ustedes un ratito, para los que me apoyaron, en mis dificultades este cap. Va como regalo de Navidad atrasado (es que lo iba a escribir para navidad, antes de que me hicieran el plan de cero Internet, y poca computadora) y como regalo de Año nuevo y de Reyes de una vez también, y déjenme decirles que los he extrañado un montón, y que no los veré más seguido sino hasta el veinte, como lo comuniqué en el aviso… perdónenme por el final tan trágico… pero era para ponerle "feeling" a la historia, para que chillen un poco… Jeje XD y no me maten si es que Syaoran no estuvo por akí sino hasta el final, simplemente me dijo que estaba aburrido y cansado y que lo llamara después para hacer el cap. 5, no se que trama, ha estado raro…

**Hitomi:** Hola a todos chicos, cuanto me encanta estar en el fic

**Miato:** Hola ñaña!

**Hitomi:** cuando nos peinamos juntas

**Miato:** No sé, pero te digo algo, para los rizos que yo tengo uso Pantene®, te lo recomiendo, usa la línea completa (no piensen que le estoy haciendo publicidad al producto)

**Hitomi:** Weno, después nos ponemos de acuerdo, pero ñaña y mi profile…

**Miato:** Ya lo pongo espera… Aki va…

**Nombre:** Okabayashi Hitomi

**Significado del nombre:** Literalmente hitomi significa ojo, se lo puse así por que se da cuenta de cosas que no todos ven, pero para lo más obvio suele ser despistada (like me)

**Edad:** 26

**Cabello:** Rizado y largo, Color Castaño medio

**Características:** Tez algo clara, ojos castaños, labios rosa, alta y espigada

**Colores favoritos:** el Celeste cielo, el violeta y el rosa

**Signo:** Sagitario

**Peculiaridades:** Adora a los gatos, Le encanta comprarse aretes pero menos si son de oro, le encanta lucir sus rizos, es medio tirada a cuidar y defender al desvalido sea desvalido por cualquier cosa, por eso le va tan bien de enfermera, si tuviera un millón de dólares la mayoría lo donaría para obras de caridad y el resto se lo gastaría en dulces, y más si tienen nueces, y si es de defenderse o defender a un amigo, tengan la plena seguridad de que lo hace (recuerden como defendió a Sakura de su molestoso hermano), y la última es… que se parece a mí, jeje! (no tanto pero si en muchas cosas, por ejemplo no voy a estudiar medicina, a pesar que ví ciencias en el cole)

Ahora si, satisfecha?

**Hitomi:** Si ñaña, ahora voy a leer los agradecimientos tal como están en este papelito que me diste…

**Miato: **Como quieras, ñaña

**Hitomi: **Bien, aki vamos…

**Malfoys red-haired lover:** Es un honor tenerte aquí, gracias por el apoyo, eres lindísima en apoyarme así, gracias por la intención de ayudarme con lo de los review, pero lo solucioné pronto, a mí me encantan tus fic de HP, los he estado leyendo reciencito, así que pronto verás reviews en tus demás fics, a mi tb me gusta HP, aunque no estoy obsesionada como con CCS, jeje será un gusto tener te seguido por akí, byee! Un beso… Thanks… no te preocupes no dejaré colgado este fic… y lee mi profile ya lo actualicé…

**Ciakaira:** Bienvenida a mi fic, jeje, es grato ver caras nuevas en los reviews, sígue por akí, y deja rr siempre… Gracias por pensar que la historia es buena, a veces pienso que apesta pero sus opiniones reconfortantes me den poder para escribir más, espero que hayas disfrutado de este cap.

**Carina:** Es grato que sigas mi historia, Tu review se borrará por lo que ya sabes pero como respetaste la regla, lo de la historia en el tres y el apoyo por el aviso en el cuatro es que estás en los agrax. Espero ver un rr tuyo por cada capitulo, y cuando te metas te metas a hurtadillas en Internet hazlo con cuidado porque después tus padres te matan si te descubren y perderé una lectora buaaa!

**Megumi-chan:** Otra cara nueva en mis reviews, que lindo! Me encanta tener público, que tiene mi historia que les encanta, no lo sé, será el toque Miato… XD he estado estudiando como burro, pero pase unas buenas festividaes a pesar de todo, hice un esfuerzo para darles el cap a mis lectores… y descuida los S+S llegarán, tenlo por seguro…

**Lunita Kinomoto:** Cuanto me dolió publicar ese aviso, pero bueno logré actualizar antes verdad? Espero que todo este mes de dic (que ya pasó) que es tan especial para ti lo hayas pasado de pelos, bueno gracias por el apoyo tuyo constante, sobre la historia, para mentes como las nuestras no es difícil darse cuenta de los oscuros planes de algunos autores, jeje ya estabas descubriendo los míos, como ya dije antes, estamos comunicadas telepáticamente

**Sakurita14:** Otra carita nueva! Es verdad, si hacía falta un poco de interacción entre nuestros protagonistas, eras absolutamente necesario, ya sabrás por que… jeje siempre me veras haciendo morir de la intriga a todos, o por lo menos a muchos… gracias por leerme, sinceramente me pone de buen humor recibir cada vez más reviews nuevos, jeje y no te preocupes que voy rendir exámenes de excelentes notas.

**Juna-chan:** Bueno, akí estoy sin un rasguño, actualizando, gracias por leerme, y perdón por hacerles esperar, no estaba en mis manos aquello. No olvides deja rr! Bye!

**Hikari-sys:** Meow! Amiga! Yo extrañarte! Sobre el fic: cada vez se pone más raro, jeje, ya mismo vas a ver hasta extraterrestres, no mentira, no tengo planeado poner uno en mi fic, y si quieres al final del fic, en el dialogo del final, puedes patear a quien miércoles sea el que esta separando a S+S, solo ten paciencia. Weno déjame decirte, que la junta directiva tuvo piedad de mi y no tuve que repetir matemáticas, por eso me puedo concentrar en estudiar solo para el grado, que irónicamente tb es de matemáticas (Y de otras tres asignaturas: Biología, Anatomía, Química Orgánica), pero me pasé tres días estudiando y ya entiendo todo lo de esos problemas, así que esta vez sacaré bueno! No te preocupes que no te dejare nada de lana, la vez anterior no se que bicho me pico, creo q fue un ácaro. Ahora estoy agripadita, con congestión en la garganta, pero bastante mejor en comparación de la semana pasada, Besotesssss, watashi no tomodachi, Meow, meow!

**Hitomi:** bueno esos han sido los agrax, no olviden si quieren estar en ellos, dejen rr

**Miato:** Ñana Gracias! Y en que es que quedamos…

**Hitomi:** Weno ya no me acuerdo, Vamos a mi casa, nos peinamos y nos ponemos a ver pelis por cable!

**Miato:** Buena Idea, ñaña! Me hace falta un respiro de tanto estudiar, nos vemos más tarde…

Nos veremos en el prox capítulo para saber que sucederá cuando Tomoyo y Eriol sepan del sueño.

Agréguenme a su msn, el mío es: miatosakura-chan(arroba)hotm… ya saben que sigue…

Recuerden: me gustan los reviews largos XD

**Matta ne!**

**Miato Sakura-chan**

**P.D.: ARRIBA LOS GATOS! n.n**


	5. Pesadillas o predicciones

…♪**Ki ni naru aitsu♪…♪Fushigi na aitsu♪…**

Ay! Como me encanta esa canción… creo que pensarán que estoy loca, jeje, me volvería loca si alguien me la dedicara, la letra es perfecta para describir los estragos que una chica causa e el corazón de un chico, al hacerle experimentar ese sentimiento tan famoso pero tan desconocido e inexplicable… parece que la canción sale del corazón de Syaoran, expresa sus miedos, muestra su orgullo, se siente desafiado por el mismo, no quiere ceder, pero ya es muy tarde, ahora solo no quiere sufrir… Ya parezco poetisa, me he dado cuenta que si tengo habilidad para escribir, pero solo si lo hago con el corazón y me pongo en los zapatos de mis personajes logro buenos resultados, mi imaginación vuela.

Cuando mejore mi calidad de dibujos y tenga más práctica, es posible que intente usar este y otros fics e historias futuras como guión para hacer mis propios mangas, ahí me verán publicando mis trabajos por la web…

Este capítulo lo dedico a todos los que me leen pero por favor dejen review, me duele ver los hits (lo que indica las visitas a tu historia) en números elevados y no ver aunque sea la cuarta parte en reviews, me baja el ánimo, y las ganas de escribir, yo se que mi historia les gusta, también se que muchos de ustedes están estudiando y que tienen sus vidas, pero una línea de apoyo es buena para mi, no les quiero dar pena pero yo también hago una esfuerzo para darles lo mejor de mi en cada capítulo, un poco de retribución es buena… Para no cansarles, mis lectores, con esta cantaleta, aquí viene el siguiente capítulo… Dejen su opinión, cualquier critica, más que nada los flames (reviews con crítica "destructiva" a la historia o al autor), directo a mi mail, no tardare en contestar, no bien los lea…

**Por si las moscas…**

Lo que este así: "" (entre comillas) son las palabras

Lo que este entre comillas y en _cursiva_ son los pensamientos de los personajes

Lo que este entre y en cursiva son llamadas telefónicas o por altavoz, y también para onomatopeyas (los efectos de sonido)

N/A: esto significa notas de autora, son mis comentarios y aclaraciones

Esto es para que no se hagan bolas al leer, y disfruten la historia

**Capítulo 5**

**¿Pesadillas o predicciones?**

Era oscuro, una sombra se veía a lo lejos… la castaña intentó reconocer la sombra, pero de ella cayó un cuerpo ensangrentado, que suplicaba por que le salvaran, y que gritaba de dolor, ella reconoció al herido, Era Syaoran… Su Syaoran… con esa cálida mirada castaña… trataba de decirle algo…

"Ssa..ssakura… yyoo… yyoo… YO TE AMO!" y cayó muerto

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Sakura gritó desgarradoramente…

"Sakura… Sakura que sucede…" Kero-chan estaba realmente preocupado…

Sakura se levantó sudorosa y llorando desconsoladamente, le dolía tanto lo que vio, había sido algo horroroso… "Tuve un sueño" le respondió y siguió llorando, por suerte no había nadie más en casa…

_**---En la Residencia Daidouji---**_

_ Dingg-Donggg _

Una joven de cabello oscuro se acerca al moderno portero electrónico (N/A: con cámara, nada más y nada menos)

"Hola Hiraguizawa!" habló ella

"Hola! Me permites pasar?"

"Pues no veo por que no, si ya estas aquí" los dos estaban coqueteándose con las miradas y las voces (N/A: un momento, no me digan que estos dos… ay bueno, de eso hablaremos después)

Eriol entró a la mansión y Tomoyo le llamó desde el comedor…

"Ven conmigo a la cocina, un momento"

"Bueno está bien, lo que sea por complacerte…" siguió caminando mientras percibía un dulce aroma…

"Algo aquí huele muy bien, no me digas… es chocolate…"

"Solo ven a ver" Tomoyo le invitaba a entrar.

"Ajá, te pillé haciendo bombones!"

"Jojojojojojo, se los llevaré a Sakura-chan, si deseas puedes tomar unos de allí" dijo señalando una hermosa bandeja de vidrio.

"Con gusto, y más si los hiciste tu!" Dijo y después le beso la mano…

"Y a que se debe que pases por aquí antes de la hora acordada, recuerda que nos veríamos camino a casa de Sakura-chan"

"Un caballero siempre debe ser gentil y educado, eso implica que deba atender a una dama como se lo merece, e irla a buscar para una salida…" Tomoyo enrojeció y Eriol sonreía triunfante…

"Ay! Jojojojojojo, y eso lo aprendiste en Inglaterra"

"No solo allí mi querida Daidouji-san"

"Solo llámame Tomoyo, dejémonos de formalismos"

"Y yo para ti soy solo Eriol"

Los dos se miraron por un momento, pero Tomoyo no aguantó más la tensión y cambió el tema…

"Ya podremos irnos, pronto termino de empacar estos dulces, espérame en la salita del recibidor"

"Yo deseo esperarte aquí mismo" le susurró al oído y la tomó por detrás, en la cintura, le acarició la espalda y le dio un abrazo "Si lo deseas te ayudo a empacar todo, para mi no es molestia sino un honor" Tomoyo estaba conmocionada, como él podía hacerle sentir tantas cosas juntas al mismo tiempo… solo pudo pronunciar tímidamente un esta bien, a lo que Eriol respondió con una sonrisa, la pelinegra estaba anulada…

Sonomi les había estado echando ojo sin que se dieran cuenta, en realidad la madre de Tomoyo es bastante curiosa y más si su hija tiene ciertos invitados…

"_Ah, hija tienes bastante suerte de tener alguien tan gentil y cariñoso a tu lado, si solo tu padre se dedicara más a mí…"_ pensó y subió a su habitación; se había tomado el día, después de una semana de negociaciones en la juguetería que la dejó exhausta…

_**---En la Residencia Li---**_

Todavía el castaño no sabía que rayos lo tenía tan confundido, estaba tan seguro de no querer a Sakura, bueno, Kinomoto como decía él, pero sin darse cuenta estaba mirándola a veces, aunque después le quitaba la mirada asqueado, a veces solo se acercaba, otras veces, el gran cerezo del patio, cada día con más frecuencia que el anterior, le hacía vibrar de calor el gélido corazón, cada vez sentía como sus emociones se estaban rebelando en contra suya, no entendía que es lo que le pasaba ahora, veía con remordimiento unas fotos de Sakura que quiso quemar pero no tuvo el valor de hacerlo, tenía sueños besándose con ella, yendo a pasear con ella, él recordaba bien que salía con ella antes, pero no sabía por que lo había hecho, ni porque la comenzó a odiar tanto, que le había hecho cambiar la manera de verla, dudaba odiarla de verdad, pero lo más extraño era el sueño que tuvo hace un momento al despertar en que el gritaba a Sakura que la amaba antes de desfallecer, se asustaba al recordar el solo hecho de desfallecer en ese sueño…

Se tocó el pecho antes frío y se dio cuenta como se estaba calentando con los recuerdos de ella…

Levantó el auricular del teléfono, marcó un número…

_ Habla con Li Ieran, que desea… _

"Madre, algo raro me está pasando"…

_**---En la Residencia Kinomoto---**_

"Kero-chan era espantoso" la pobre castaña estaba asustada,

"tranquilízate, pronto Tomoyo estará aquí, será mejor que estés calmada para decirnos que soñaste"

_ Dingg-Donggg _

Kero se acerco a la ventana "Es ella y viene con Eriol, vaya que oportuno"

"Ve a abrirles, y tráelos por favor, yo no puedo"

"Sakura…"

"Solo ve"

"Está bien, pero cuando regrese con ellos quiero verte mejor"

No bien dicho esto Kero-chan bajó a abrirles, Sakura estaba bien pensativa…

"_Este día ha sido muy duro, no sé porque en un solo día han pasado tantas cosas, que será mañana"_

_**---En la Residencia Li---**_

La conversación seguía…

_ Pero hijo, no has estado practicando para mantener tu nivel de magia… _

"Si pero creo que esto es otra cosa, pero Madre, háblame de mí y de Kinomoto…"

_ No entiendo, te refieres a Sakura? _

"Si de ella misma, es verdad que fuimos algo así como novios?"

_ Si, y que yo sepa lo son, la ultima vez que estuviste aquí no paraste de hablar de ella, yo te dije que los ancianos la habían aprobado como una buena candidata para ser tu esposa, ella es perfecta para ti _

"Madre yo no recuerdo haber dicho todo eso, en realidad ya no estoy con ella, y me produce aversión el verla"

_ Xiao-Lang, esto es muy grave, alguien esta man… _

"Rayos, la llamada se cortó… _Que extraño, porque sucede todo esto, por que mi pecho está frío, porque no puedo más que odiar a Sakura, no puedo entender que pasó aquella vez hace dos años, desde ahí todo es diferente…_

_**---Flashback---**_

Sakura no podía hablar, no podía mover su cara, esta hallábase inexpresiva, no podía demostrar su tristeza al escuchar todas esas mentiras, ella esperaba que el no creyera eso, que no dudase de ella a pesar de su silencio, aunque este era involuntario, pero…

"Ah, o sea que así vamos Kinomoto" gritó Syaoran lleno de furia, evidentemente se había dejado llevar por esa mentira

"Entonces será como tu quieras, ya no te ayudaré jamás, no cuentes mas conmigo, y vete olvidando que fui tu amigo, chiquilla"

Sin más Syaoran se fue, una lágrima rodó por su mejilla, al igual que en la de Sakura…

_**---Flash back end---**_

_Desde ahí la detesto, de un momento a otro la deteste, y solo grité, pero porque pienso en ella, porque olvido todo lo que tenga que ver con nosotros juntos actualmente, sé que mi madre es incapaz de mentirme_…"

Buscó como loco el SlimPhone Rosa que le dio Tomoyo hace años, lo encontró, estaba descargado, lo conectó al cargador… "_Tengo que hacerlo, cueste lo que me cueste_"

_**--En la Mansión Li, en Hong-Kong---**_

"Wein"

"Sí, mi señora"

"Acompáñame al cuarto de magia"

"Como usted diga"

"_Alguien esta manipulando a mi Hijo, pero él no tiene las Cartas… lo están usando para llegar a la Maestra, quién querría hacerle daño a esa niña?…"_

"Señora, que necesita que haga"

"Quiero que vayas a Japón, en el primer vuelo y lleves esos dos talismanes" dijo señalando un estante con dos pequeños cofres negros

"Que haré con ellos"

"Uno dáselo a mi Hijo, y el otro a la Maestra de las Cartas"

"Se refiere a la pequeña Sakura"

"Sí, aunque ahora no ha de estar tan pequeña, asegúrate que los lleven consigo siempre"

"No se preocupe señora, yo los cuidaré"

"Veo que no hace falta decírselo"

"Yo le debo lealtad a esta familia, por que han cuidado de mí, y la pequeña Sakura es parte de esta familia también"

_**---En la Residencia Kinomoto---**_

"Entonces eso fue lo que soñaste" dijo Eriol

"Si pero no sé si es una pesadilla o una predicción, o una advertencia"

"Conociendo como estás ahora y como tienes miedo que ese enemigo vuelva a causar daños, no me sorprende que pueda ser una pesadilla" Dijo Tomoyo, tratando de consolarla…

"Pero tu eres una Card Master, así que bien podría ser una predicción o una advertencia, y más bien sería la segunda para esta ocasión" respondió Eriol

Esa era una posibilidad real, podría ser una simple pesadilla, pero no, no si lo soñó también Syaoran…

"Bueno, ahora hablemos de lo de esta mañana" Dijo Sakura "Yo sentí la presencia de aquel enemigo de hace dos años, no entiendo porque la sentí tan fuerte después de tanto tiempo"

"Yo vine a Japón porque sentí la necesidad de hacerlo, se siente algo extraño con respecto a ti, y Sakura, tu sabes que Clow, tenía la habilidad de hacer augurios, y de anticiparse a hechos, yo todavía conservo un poco de la esencia de Clow, solo sentí la necesidad de venir…"

"Pero, entonces, Sakura esta en peligro" Dijo Tomoyo

"No necesariamente, pero ese alguien ha de buscar algo de ella, o entonces ya la hubiese atacado, si es que esta cerca, algo extraño debe tramar"

"Pero no se si es importante decirles algo del sueño" Dijo Sakura

"Sakura solo dilo, podría ser útil" Dijo Kero-chan

"Está bien, La mirada de Syaoran era cálida, tanto como cuando los dos estábamos juntos, ya no erá tan fría como siempre, y tenía un brillo"

"Es verdad, La mirada de Li es muy fría, pero era tan dulce antes" dijo Tomoyo

"Lo del sueño fue la misma calidez que percibí hoy, cuando hable con él en Enfermería, creí ver sus ojos brillar por un momento, y sentí como comenzaba a emanar esa tibieza y dulzura que antes lo caracterizaba" Sakura estaba consternada… (N/A: Parece que ahora Sakura-chan ya se puso las pilas)

"HUMMM, necesitaré pensar bien lo que sucede, creo que la actitud fría de Li tiene que ver con todo esto"… Y no bien terminó Eriol la frase…

_ Beeep, beeepeep, beeep… _

Sakura estaba sorprendida, "Es el tono de mi SlimPhone, pero quien llamará, ustedes están aquí"

"Creo que yo debo contestar Sakura" Eriol tomó el teléfono "Habla Hiraguizawa"

_ Soy Li, no sé porqué pero sentí la necesidad de llamar, hoy tuve un sueño, en el que caía desfallecido de las manos de alguien extraño _

"No me sorprende que hayas tenido ese sueño, Sakura tuvo el mismo, Estás seguro de que estás bien"

_ No lo sé me siento extraño, mi pecho está siempre frío, a excepción de ahora, no recuerdo si esto me ha pasado ya otras veces… _

"No te puedo ayudar ahora, pasa por mi cas… vaya, se cortó la llamada"

"Era Li verdad" Pregunto Tomoyo

"Sakura, tu no tuviste una pesadilla, Li soño lo mismo que tú"

"Hoe! En serio! Pero entonces, que voy a hacer" dijo Sakura preocupada

"Solo estate lista para cualquier cosa, lleva las cartas siempre contigo"

"Sakura-chan, no te preocupes, todo estará bien" Dijo Tomoyo

"De hecho lo que nos dijiste sobre lo que percibiste en Syaoran nos va a servir para saber más sobre el enemigo"

"Por qué?" preguntó la castaña

Eriol no tardó en responder "Li llamó desesperado, su voz era más cálida a pesar de la preocupación, él me dijo que sentía que su pecho siempre estaba muy frío, que justo ahora que actúa como el Syaoran de antes, no tiene el pecho frío, puede que ese frío sea causado por un hechizo"

"Realmente me sorprende que haya conservado el SlimPhone, eso quizá es buena señal" dijo Tomoyo

"Esperemos que así sea, chicas…"

_**---Fin del capítulo---**_

**Miato:** Bueno, ya se nos aclaró el panorama, jeje, ellos ya están entendiendo lo que sucede, para que vean que en un solo día puede pasar de todo, hasta un E+T; yo sé que este cap esta corto, yo sé, no me peguen, pero esta sustancioso, ya esta cerca el momento del encuentro con aquel extraño… y qué será de Hiro, le gustará Sakura y viceversa? Eso quedará claro después, ahora solo dejen review, les digo que hoy no tengo invitados para el cierre, todos están ocupados, vaya! así que me tocará leer los agrax a mi solita, vaya, aki voy…

**Rey-Tsukino:** Hola, otra carita nueva, y cuando escribes, entre a tu user pero veo que solo lees, jeje, cada vez se pone más interesante, y ya se viene el S+S, grandes expectativas para este fic, gracias por escribir, todo el mundo no se dio tiempo para escribirme pero tu sí, Arigatou!

**Anny-chan:** Amiwita! Hoy nos graduamos, siiii, y vamos juntas a la U, bueno al prepolitécnico, espero que disfrutes este cap. Y no te preocupes que te mantendré al día, y aki me ves actualizando pronto, lo más que pude, jeje, por suerte sacamos buenas notas las dos, yo te pisaba los talones XD... no te preocupes que si no mantendremos en contacto

**Los que me tienen en alertas y/o favoritos son:**

Hikari-sys

hope-and-light15

juna-chan

Rei Tsukino

ciakaira

mooki

Gracias a todos ellos…

**Miato:** Bueno yo estoy por graduarme, mi ceremonia es hoy, Viernes 27 de enero, espero que ustedes puedan lograr sus metas, y para todos los que recién comienzan la prepa, tengan paciencia, es realmente necesaria y sean responsables, yo desgraciadamente me di cuanta de eso después, pero más vale tarde que nunca, ahora es una nueva etapa para mi, y si no se preocupen, rendí buenos exámenes, y Matemáticas no estuvo nada mal, solo tuve un error, jeje, valió la pena dedicarme tanto, que mi experiencia les sirva, y no pasen todo el tiempo en Internet, que uno se envicia, jeje!

No se preocupen que si va a haber S+S

Nos veremos en el prox capítulo…

Agréguenme a su msn, el mío es: miatosakura-chan(arroba)hotm… ya saben que sigue…

Recuerden: Me gustan los reviews largos, pero un par de líneas bastan para hacerme sentir apoyada XD

**Matta ne!**

**Miato Sakura-chan**

**P.D.: ARRIBA LOS GATOS! n.n**


	6. Atando los cabos sueltos

Flash Informativo…

Soy oficialmente una universitaria, jeje y recién cumplí los 17, en otras palabras soy una universitaria muy joven, y la estoy pasando súper pero me mandan hartas practicas, ya sé que son para volverme un as dibujando pero igual uno se cansa y no queda nada de tiempo para inspirarse, lo que pasa es que la imaginación se sobrecarga con los dibujos, entonces queda poco espacio para un fic, y no digo esto para que piensen que voy a dejar colgado el fic, sino que es para que sepan que me voy a demorar un poquito más en actualizar de aquí en adelante, y como siempre haré que la espera valga la pena, a mi no me gustaría esperar por algo que no cueste mi espera, por eso me pongo en sus zapatos… solo perdónenme si desean saber de mi y desean leer capítulos nuevos más seguido; como siempre haré mi esfuerzo por darles lo mejor, dado por el apoyo que me brindan con sus opiniones, sus reviews, y, para quienes ya saben, su amistad (OK, ya me puse sentimental) jeje entonces aquí les dejo esta nueva entrega de Una nueva oportunidad, espero la disfruten y dejen review, igual nos vemos al rato para los agrax…

**Por si las moscas…**

Lo que este así: "" (entre comillas) son las palabras

Lo que este entre comillas y en _cursiva_ son los pensamientos de los personajes

Lo que este entre y en _cursiva_ son llamadas telefónicas o por altavoz, y también para onomatopeyas (los efectos de sonido)

N/A: esto significa notas de autora, son mis comentarios y aclaraciones

Esto es para que no se hagan bolas al leer, y disfruten la historia

**Capítulo 6**

**Atando los cabos sueltos**

**_---En la residencia Li---_**

Rayos, por que se me cortan las llamadas... pensó Syaoran exasperado, era realmente extraño que cuando iba a saber algo de lo que le sucedía la llamada se le cortaba… realmente extraño, tanto como la sombra que apareció en el cuarto del castaño y lo acorraló, de nuevo comenzaba el martirio…

"Ay querido, veo que ya no te sirven de nada mis hechizos, pero ya tengo un as bajo la manga, solo deja que te de otra dosis y así olvidarás esto ultimo que ha pasado, me dará más tiempo para realizar mis planes"

De la sombra salió ese extraño vapor de tinieblas, que fue absorbido en segundos…

Li reaccionó, se preguntaba que había sucedido, tenía un dolor de cabeza que no se le quitaría con nada, dirigió la mirada a la mesita de noche, y vio el SlimPhone prendido cargando, revisó el historial de llamadas, y encontró el número de Sakura al tope de la lista, cada vez estaba más extrañado de que más seguido se encontraba con cosas que le hacían recordar a la castaña, era extraño por que no sabía que hacía esa llamada ahí, si la última registrada hasta ese momento era de hace dos años y era también de Sakura, él recordaba porqué había recibido esa llamada, ese mismo día juró odiar a esa chica, pero no sabía porqué lo había decidido así _"Debe haber sido una buena razón, yo no tomo decisiones por cosas livianas o sin sentido_" Pensó, pero lo que el pequeño lobo no sabía era que fue obligado a decidir eso sin saberlo, cada vez que recibía una de esas "dosis" se volvía a perder y siempre se encontraba con algo que le hacía recordar a la ojiverde, ya había sido el cerezo, también unas fotos que no quiso botar, en fin, un montón de cosas, y ahora era el SlimPhone, que no lo había usado desde hace dos años, tenía la sensación de que algo en su interior le llamaba a recordarla, pero su mente se oscurecía y su corazón se enfriaba, y a pesar de que era extraño tener el pecho tan frío, como no le afectaba en su salud, y no le había causado mayor problema, se había acostumbrado a aquella sensación, siempre le quedo esa duda latente, pero para el ya no era importante, claro si solo supiera que era culpa de un hechizo manipulador, ya habría tomado cartas en el asunto…

El pequeño lobo se recostó en su cama, y siguió pensando, se quedaría así hasta la noche, una frase rondaba en su mente

"Que es lo que me haces Sakura Kinomoto!"

Y así seguiría en su mente hasta quedar dormido…

_**---En la Residencia Kinomoto---**_

"Esperemos que así sea chicas" dijo Eriol antes de un largo silencio

Todos se miraban, hasta que Sakura decidió peguntar algo…

"Pero como es que Syaoran no se cuenta de que lo están hechizando?" dijo con duda

"Ya pensé en eso, y lo que encajaría bien como el hechizo que la han hecho a Li, por las cosas que me dijo el y las que hemos visto o inferido, sería el llamado "humo de hielo" algo que solo muy pocas dominan, y generalmente lo usan hechiceros malignos, consiste en congelar el corazón, no lo detiene, pero enfría los buenos sentimientos, y cuando se lo aplica, la victima no recuerda los últimos minutos antes de la dosis, y depende de los poderes de quien lo usa también puede borrar hechos específicos para manipular mas fácilmente la mente, el que le haya hecho esto a Li, debe de haber quitado algunas cosas de ustedes, como cuando el se porta mejor de repente como pasó hoy, es la única explicación que le encuentro a tanta hostilidad de parte de él hacia ti, ya no les hablaré más de esto por que se nos hará tarde, pero Sakura no dudes en acercarte a Li, cada vez que se le da una dosis nueva de ese humo, se vuelve más resistente al hechizo y le dura menos, pierde efectividad, y según mis cálculos lo ha de haber estado recibiendo por 2 años, así que ya solo le debe de durar la dosis unas 4 o 6 horas como máximo" terminó Eriol

"Entonces cuando se porta mejor conmigo es porque se la acaba la dosis" dijo Sakura

"Así que, Li todavía te quiere, y quien hace todo esto debe de querer que sufras y te alejes de él, así que como se le acaba la efectividad del humo de hielo al enemigo, debe tener algo más entre manos, ahí es que tiene que ver tu sueño, solo te digo algo, el futuro es maleable, hay cosas que deben ocurrir y no podemos evitar y otras que sí podemos, debemos evitar que el sueño se cumpla, yo me encargare de vigilar a Li para ver si así sabemos quien nos esta haciendo esto, solo puedo decir que su presencia es muy fuerte pero sabe ocultarla"

"Entonces lo único que nos queda es estar atentos" dijo Tomoyo

"Y estar listos para lo que se venga" respondió Eriol

"Yo siempre estoy lista, no he parado de entrenar" dijo triunfante la castaña

"Entonces nos vemos mañana, buscaré más información" dijo Eriol y tomo del brazo a Tomoyo y le dijo "Yo te acompañare a tu casa"

"Aunque vayas en la limo de los Daidouji? Jojojojojojo… Yo podría ir sola, al fin y al cabo tengo guardaespaldas, ay, lo siento, adiós Sakura.chan espero te hayan gustado los dulces que te traje" dijo Tomoyo, ya estaba saliendo con Eriol de la casa y no se había despedido, pero quien no se iba a olvidar de hacerlo si dos ojos azul oscuro profundo te están mirando atentamente. No?

Eriol se percató también de su descortesía, y no tardo más en despedirse como es debido, el solo hecho de perderse en la mirada amatista de cierta chica hermosa, lo hacía olvidarse de todo lo demás…

"Matta ashitae, Sakura-chan espero que hayas aclarado tus dudas, prepárate para el día de mañana, que puede ocurrir lo que sea, y descansa, no queremos que te desmayes como hoy…"

"Estaré lista, nos vemos mañana" dijo emocionada, pero había un dejo de desconcierto, miraba a esa parejita delante suyo y no sabía que sucedía, vaya que la castaña no cambiaría nunca…

Sakura regreso a su habitación a pensar, "Entonces el no me odia, solo esta bajo un hechizo, ay! Que feliz estoy, ahora solo hay que solucionar esto lo más pronto posible…"

En ese momento sonó el teléfono, claro que tenia una extensión de la línea en su cuarto así que contestó…

"Residencia Kinomoto"

_ Buenas noches, Sakura, eres tú _

"Si, perdón pero quien habla"

_ Soy Hiro, ya te olvidaste de mi voz? yo no olvidaría la tuya _

"Lo siento, creo que soy un tanto distraída, como así tienes mi número"

Me lo facilitó Daidouji, estee… yo llamaba para saber si vas a ir mañana, ya te sientes mejor? 

"Si, estoy bien, si voy mañana a la prepa, no hay problema"

Que bién, estee… bueno… yo te llamaba también para invitarte a salir, no sé, una película, y te dejo en tu casa, no sé, te parece? 

Sakura se puso nerviosa, no sabía que rayos decir, pero bueno tenía que decir algo…

"Está bien"

Entonces paso por ti mañana en la noche 

"Hoe! Es entre semana, no se si pueda"

Cruza los dedos, si te han de dar permiso, si deseas yo puedo hablar con tu padre 

"El no se encuentra aquí ahora"

Se escucho la puerta de la casa abrirse…

"Tadaima!" se escuchó claramente, El padre de Sakura había llegado…

y entonces cuando puedo hablar con él 

"Estee… acabó de llegar, ya te lo paso"

Y finalmente le dieron el permiso a la castaña para salir, Kinomoto-san era muy gentil, y confiaba en su hija… Hiro se despidió cortésmente… Sakura tenía una cita…

_**---En la Residencia Li---**_

La puerta del departamento se abría silenciosamente, todo estaba oscuro, y una alta silueta de un hombre apareció enmarcada por la luz de los pasillos del edificio…

Decidió no prender las luces…

"Parece que el joven Li ha salido o durmió temprano" Dijo el Sr. Wein…

Ya había arribado, y aún conservaba una copia de las llaves del departamento, dejó su equipaje en la que anteriormente era su habitación y que estaba vacía ahora a excepción del mobiliario, fue a chequear si Syaoran se encontraba, claro que se encontraba, pero dormido profundamente, con una sonrisa mientras suspiraba, y de cuando en cuando se le escuchaba decir entre sueños "_Ying-Fa, Ying-Fa_", Wein sonrió al escucharlo y al verlo, y sin despertarlo le puso el amuleto, una cadena con un hermoso jade mágico, de ahí sería imposible que se lo saque, pues tenía un hechizo protector muy fuerte…

"Seguramente esto evitara que lo sigan manipulando, la señora Ieran sabe lo que hace, bueno ahora tengo que ir a ver a la pequeña Sakura" Inmediatamente Wein salió, recordaba claramente donde vivía la joven, después de todo algunas veces fue a recoger a Syaoran porque se solía quedar hasta tarde estudiando con la castaña para los exámenes, y aunque fuera fuerte sería mejor contar con compañía para evitar cualquier cosa…

Wein lamentaba haber regresado a China, pensó que mejor se hubiera quedado, es verdad que Syaoran era responsable y sabía cuidarse, pero ahora lo estaba mangoneando algún brujo o bruja a su antojo…

"Yo pude evitar que esto sucediera, si solo hubiese pedido quedarme"…

_**----En la Residencia Kinomoto---**_

Fujitaka estaba en la cocina lavando los platos de la cena, Touya, ya debería estar profundamente dormido, un día pesado en la facultad de medicina le hace estragos a tu cuerpo no?

Wein ya estaba al pie de la casa de la castaña, era algo tarde pero darle a ella el amuleto era urgente, así que decidió timbrar…

Fujitaka-san atendió, lo hizo pasar, después de todo era de confianza…

Sakura bajo a la sala después del llamado de su padre, vio a Wein, y se emocionó…

"Wein, que gusto verle, la señora Ieran me quiere decir algo?"

"buenas noches, Sakura, sí, efectivamente, Vine aquí por órdenes de ella"

"Veo que tienen mucho de que hablar, Sakura-chan, yo estaré en la biblioteca (la del sótano), todavía tengo que terminar un reporte para la facultad, me llamas cualquier cosa" dijo Kinomoto-san, ahora Sakura ya no tenía que preocuparse por que su padre escuchara.

"_Sakura-chan, yo sé que tu usas magia, espero que pronto sea el tiempo para que me lo digas sin temor"_ pensó antes de entrar a su biblioteca…

"Sakura, la señora Ieran, sabe lo que sucede, El joven Syaoran llamo hoy a casa diciendo que algo extraño le sucedía" Dijo Wein con un tono de preocupación

"De hecho él llamó hoy a mi SlimPhone, Yo no contesté, fue Hiraguizawa, y fue bueno que lo hiciera, pero la llamada depuse de un momento se cortó" Dijo Sakura…

"Hiraguizawa, el chico de Inglaterra"

"Si, el mismo, gracias a él sabemos lo que sucede, Syaoran esta siendo manipulado mediante el hechizo del humo de hielo" Dijo la castaña feliz de recordar el nombre del hechizo…

"Justamente eso pensó la señora Ieran y me pidió venir, por que esta preocupada por lo que les puedan hacer, y por eso mandó este amuleto para que lo uses tú, es un cuarzo rosa, te protegerá, no bien te lo pongas no te lo podrás sacar por nada del mundo" Wein estaba serio, se le notaba la preocupación, Sakura milagrosamente se dio cuenta de esto…

"No se culpe por lo que le pasa a Syaoran, usted llegó a tiempo, y estamos listos para cualquier cosa"

"Gracias, pequeña…"

"Una pequeña muy valiente" Agregó Sakura

"De ahora en adelante no se preocupe tanto por el Joven Syaoran, yo estaré con él, su madre envió algo para protegerlo también"

Se levantó del asiento después de haber pronunciado estas palabras y se acercó a la puerta…

Sakura hizo lo mismo…

"Buenas noches, Sakura"

"Buenas noches Wein, estaremos bien"

Wein salió de la casa y la castaña cerró la puerta…

Sakura escribía en su diario…

_Este día ha sido totalmente increíble… _

Se puso a escribir todo lo que le pasó, y todo lo que sintió

…_Y para finalizar, ahora en mi mano tengo un cuarzo rosa, espero que esto me proteja, debe ser así por que lo mando la señora Ieran. Estoy asustada por lo que pueda pasar, más aún por lo que vi en ese sueño, espero que no se haga realidad, me dolería demasiado._

_Aún tengo la esperanza de que esto termine y ser feliz con Syaoran, usar magia es una gran responsabilidad y un gran riesgo, todos te quieren hacer daño por tus poderes, pero si no hubiese conocido la magia, no hubiese conocido a Syaoran, a pesar de todo lo que he sufrido por él, ahora me consta que me quiere, y no espero hasta mañana para verle…_

Cerró el diario de páginas rosa, y suspiro mientras lo abrazaba… Abrió su mano izquierda y miró el cuarzo, se fijó que venía con una cadena de plata, muy delicada y hermosa, pero muy fuerte, y de un tramado muy extraño… decidió ponérsela, y al hacerlo, la cadena hizo un clic, y quedo sellada, sentía seguridad…

Volvió a tocar la cristalina piedra, y al hacerlo brilló y salió un pequeño pergamino, tenía algo escrito, y de éste cayo otro pergamino aún más pequeño y bastante viejo comparado al anterior…

Leyó el primero…

_Sakura,_

_Esta carta la escribí el día siguiente del que te conocí, pude percibir tu poder tu coraje y tu valentía, y tu cariño, lo pura que eres con tus sentimientos, ese día supe que Tú y Syaoran estaban destinados a estar juntos, tu eres la que nombró el antiguo oráculo de la familia, Tu eres perfecta para mi hijo, y no lo digo yo solamente, los ancianos del clan ya saben de ti…_

_Ya era extraño que mi hijo trajera chicas a casa, y a pesar de las circunstancias, sí no le hubieses importado lo máximo que hubiera hecho era acompañarte al lugar donde te hospedabas, para que te puedas cambiar… Yo conozco a mi hijo, y supe que sin que él se diera cuenta le habías robado el corazón…_

_Recuerda que este amuleto te pertenecerá a ti de ahora en adelante, estuvo en la familia Li desde hace mucho y así sería hasta que llegara la persona la persona que lo iba a merecer. Ya esta en tus manos, Úsalo con orgullo y este te protegerá…_

_Te aprecia_

_Li Ieran_

La castaña estaba llorando, se sentía tan bien por todo lo que decía, ella ya era parte de la familia Li, recordaba cuando Syaoran decía que sus hermanas querían saber de ella, y los regalos de navidad que llegaban de parte de los Li, eran lindos, Entre ellos un hermoso vestido estilo chino de seda rosa con estampado de flores de cerezo, ella sabía que le quedaba muy bien, pero no se lo ponía porque quería lucirlo junto a Syaoran en el baile escolar de fin de año…

Abrió el segundo pergamino… estaba en chino, pero de repente cambio lo que decía, y esta vez se podía leer…

"Es un pergamino mágico" dijo la castaña sorprendida

Este extraño pergamino decía:

_Este cristal solo le pertenecerá a la flor que logre domar al lobo…_

Li Ieran era muy sabia, siempre ayudaba en el momento indicado, como aquella vez que la hechicera del agua raptó a Syaoran y a sus amigos…

Sakura se acostó en la cama, y se dispuso a dormir…

Ya en profundos sueños, suspiraba…

_**---En algun lugar---**_

"Ya tengo que aplicar la segunda fase de mi plan, ya no me sirve hacer que el chico siga recibiendo sus dosis, se sale de control siempre"

"Pero considera que así hacíamos sufrir a la card mistress"

"Si es verdad pero ahí entras tu, solo haz lo que tengas que hacer, yo estaré lista" (N/A: Lista? Entonces ha sido mujer, vaya! Pero el otro quien será?)

El otro salíó de aquel lugar, tenía una mueca de ambición y no se puedo contener de hablar…

"Prepárate Sakura Kinomoto, vas a ser mía, muajajajajaja!"

_**---Fin del capítulo---**_

**Mini vocabulario:**

**Matta ashitae: **"Hasta mañana"

**Tadaima:** "Ya llegué", "Ya estoy aquí" o "Ya regresé". Es una costumbre decir eso en Japón al llegar, generalmente, a donde vivas (aunque no necesariamente tiene que ser la casa, puede ser en el trabajo, si es familiar, bueno no me voy de largo que tampoco soy una sabelotodo) más que nada si hay alguien más en ese lugar, es parte de las reglas de cortesía de la cultura japonesa.

**Miato:** Jaja, durante seis capítulos transcurrió el mismo día, para que vean que en un día puede pasa de todo, y por fin será martes, pero el martes se viene con todo y va a haber más S+S, y el final va a ser hermoso! Sí, uy creo que este fic va a tener diez u once capis así que ya solo faltan 4, ahora ya saben que son dos los que están detrás de todo y quién manipulaba a Syaoran es una mujer, jeje, esto si que esta raro, imagínense lo que puede pasar en cuatro capítulos! jeje les digo esto para que se mueran de suspenso, y otra cosilla, voy a publicar otro fic llamado "Un farol para mi madre" tendrá uno o dos capis, full hermoso, para hacerles moquear un rato. Aquí les dejo el summary:

_Nadeshiko Kinomoto murió hace ya once años ¿Qué pasará si Sakura, al revivir una antigua tradición japonesa, tiene la oportunidad de volver a ver a su difunta madre? Con un diario, una caja y una carta, comenzará todo…_

Jeje! Espero que les haya parecido interesante ese summary, jeje, ya me volví mejor haciendo summarys y títulos, jeje! El de este fic es terrible! Buaaa! Y con ustedes… la invitada de hoy… Tomoyo!

**Tomoyo:** Miato, que gusto, ya te diseñé un vestido muy bonito, ahora solo falta que te tome las medidas para confeccionarlo, jojojo, te veras como un angelito en ese vestido!

**Miato:** n/nU, gracias, pero porque lo hiciste?

**Tomoyo:** Jojojojo, te lo mereces, además podrías ser modelo, solo te falta hacer más ejercicio…

**Miato:** Ya me han dicho lo mismo millones de veces (no miento, para que hacerlo), el modelaje no es para mi!

**Tomoyo:** Bueno, pero igual te haré algunitos vestidos, jeje, ya Sakura-chan pidió un descanso, y me hizo prometer que no le haría más vestidos por un mes, pero me pica la mano por coser, así que te cogeré a cargo –saca la cinta métrica y se me acerca lentamente, con una mirada extraña-

**Miato:** Por que me miras así!

**Tomoyo:** Jojojojojo, no te preocupes, no te dolerá! –Comienza a sacar todas las medidas que puede a la velocidad de la luz, y las va anotando en una libretita rosa-

Aja, como lo suponía… sí… sí… vaya! buena cadera… sí… perfecto… Está bien ya te dejo tranquila, mañana verás tu vestido!

**Miato:** Y como lo lograrás, mira que no te estoy obligando!

**Tomoyo:** Una mala noche no me hará daño! Jojojojojo!

**Miato:** Bueno, como quieras (creo que es adicta a la costura)

**Tomoyo:** Y los agradecimientos, yo los leo!

**Miato:** Se supone que lo ibas a hacer, No?

**Tomoyo:** Con lo despistada que eres, tal como Sakura-chan, pensé que te habrías olvidado, jojojojojo, bueno, comienzo, Gracias a:

**Hikari-sys**: Meow! Ay que halagada estoy, es el review más largo que he visto, a excepción de uno que te dejaron a ti en Problemas en el Reino que parecía un testamento, lo vi por casualidad alli y me quede perple de lo largo que era; sobre el msn, yo tengo ya amigas de España, pero es difícil charlar porque, la u la tengo de 11 a dos de acá, justo el mejor horario para encontrar a los amigos de tan lejos conectados, y además mi madre no me deja almorzar mientras estoy en la compu por que después la ensucio, y eso no lo hace por que le preocupa la pc, por que no tiene ni idea de cómo usar el celular (móvil de se le dice en España) imagínate una pc, sino porque a mi papa le molesta y lo hace para evitar que se ponga enfadado, a pesar que mi papa tiene una paciencia de oro, cuando se enfada de verdad y se le pone la cara roja del coraje, puede rajar una pared de un golpe, pero solo lo he visto dos o tres veces en toda mi vida así, así que ¡que suerte, jeje yo soy soprano, tengo capacidad de llegar a tonos altos, y cante en el coro de mi escuela de música, en el coro de mi iglesia y aunque pase las audiciones para el coro de mi colegio me salí por que la directora era una bruja, y yo estoy entre el minicoro familiar, yo y mi abuela, las sopranos, mi tía la contralto, mi tío el tenor y mi padre el bajo, al principio no estaba, y era solo un cuarteto de voces, después cante yo con mi abuela, hasta que se fue para los eeuu, y ahora yo ocupo su lugar, pero no hemos cantado juntos hace año y medio por que mi tía se fue a vivir con mi abuela, uy! creo que me fui de largo, realmente nos parecemos harto, encontré una ñaña nueva! Espero que te caiga super la ñaña Hitomi, esa loca es increíble, la tendremos de invitada especial en el cap 7, para que la veas de nuevo jeje. Y eso si, muerte a HIDE! Y al perreo y a todo eso que no es música, me halaga que seamos tan parecidas, jeje, Y gracias por ese review, como este agrax esta largísimo mejor lo termino, jeje! Besotes! Watashi no tomodachi! Miaw miaw! P.D.: Amo a Syaoran (Pero lo comparto XD) P.D.2: Tu acaso te lamas Irene?

**Rei Tsukino:** Holaaaaaaa Greciaaaaa! Jeje me dío por usar tu nombre, pues lo de picaros no se les va a pasar a ese par de pelinegros jeje, son tal para cual, no solo musicalmente hablando, dos virtuosos de la cocina y los quehaceres, muy suspicaces, jeje, definitivamente tienen todo en común, jeje! Ya va siendo hora para que escribas algo, si no hay problema escribe ideas, trata de enredar las cosas, piensa desde el principio como quieres que termine para planear en cuantos capis se desarrollara el fic, si deseas mándame un mail con tus ideas te puedo ayudar a desarrollar una, yo antes de publicar mi fic, lo hice leer de Magdalia, ella dijo que era excelente, y le gustaba la redacción, jeje, y por eso lo subí, y deje de ser lectora para ser escritora, weno byes, y no olvides, ponle corazón e imaginación a lo que escribas!

**Magdalia Daidouji:** Me dejaste review, Ahora yo me siento realizada, es un honor tener un review tuyo! –Buaaaaa- no te preocupes por Syaoran, el amuleto le hará la grande al/a la que esta detrás de esto, jeje, y gracias, es mi primer fic! Que emoción, el primero y es tan bueno y va ya por la mitad -bueno un poquito más- weno me emocionaste por quien cree en el amor! Lindo final! Pero aún así tienes que leer el rr que te dejé… Así que estoy en tu lista de fics buenos, loca, me halagas! Ya no digo más que después el ego se me sube a la cabeza, jeje, nos vemos, y espero que los deseos se cumplan! Byes!

**Anny-chan:** Amiwita del alma, no nos hemos vuelto a ver, maldigo la hora en que te pusieron en el horario de la mañanita, ayyyy! Por que a nosotras! Y ni que se digan los deberes, pero como es carnaval tengo tiempillo de sobra para actualizar el fic, así que akí me ves, no en persona, pero estoy akí (… y yo estoy akí…. Etc…), y perdóname si cancelé los planes de salida del sábado pero llegó Andrés y tu ya sabes como me pongo! Jeje! Verás más seguido los súper momentitos! Y anda viendo si te lanzas a escribir, por lo menos un oneshot, para que no se te funda el foco por el estrés, jeje

**Dreams kokoro:** Ay, amiwita, te acordaste de miii, y me dejaste review por partida doble! Gracias loca eres de lo mejor… Oyep, pero que rayos significa "oaleta", me pusiste eso en un review, y no lo entendí ¬¬U soy el colmo! XD Y bueno para que rayos estamos leyendo fics s+s, es lógico que la mayoría por akí sean unos románticos empedernidos, hasta yo -suspiros- que lindo! Y te advierto algo, no mates tu Pc hasta que estés segura de hacerlo porque después no te veremos por akí buaaa! Tú crees que hay algo entre Hitomi y Touya? Pues no sé, eso es algo secundario por ahora pero, ya pondré más de ese par de locos, ahí para que saques tus propias conclusiones, jeje! Y sobre los gatos… vaya manera de tener tantos, solo tengo uno, pero conste, vale millón! Es una lindura, y es enorme X3 ay! Y acá tienes una amiga despistada, así que no te preocupes, pero trata de hacer una campaña personal anti-despiste, puede darte resultado con ese problemilla, ya le mandé los saludos a Hitomi de parte tuya, dice que le caes súper, dice que en uno de estos días te va a dejar un review, BYes y grax por apoyarme

**Gabyto: **Hola! Weno yo los hago hasta donde me de el cap, jeje suelo ser de las que escriben "lata" jeje pero no lo quiero hacer, además el fic no es largo, pero si interesante, no quería hacerlo de un montón de capis, otra cosa es que la universidad me recorta el tiempo, pero weno, yo escribo por que me gusta hacerlo así que hago mi mejor esfuerzo, grax por leer, me halaga! xD, y no olvides seguir leyendo! Byes!

**Los que me tienen en alertas y/o favoritos son:**

Hikari-sys

Hope-and-light15

Juna-chan

Rei Tsukino

LUNITA NEGRA

xime kstillo

Dreams Kokoro

Gracias a todos ellos (y los que no dejan review de esta lista háganlo o los ahorco XD)

**Tomoyo:** ah! Ya terminé, oye que tanto agradeces?

**Miato: **Pues de todo, ejeje!

**SlimPhone de Tomoyo:** _ beep-beep-beeeep-beep-bip-bip… _

**Tomoyo:** Un mensaje, de quien será! Jojojojojo, siii es él!

**Miato:** de quien más iba a ser! ¬¬

**Tomoyo:** Nos vemos, voy a la heladería! (N/A: Esto es para ti Andreíta, que viva el helado! XD)

**Miato:** Te pillé, tienes una cita!

**Tomoyo:** JOJOJOJO, si que más! –le brillan los ojos-

**Miato:** Ve rápido por que al tuyo se le derretirán los helados –Tomoyo sale corriendo como loca- Vaya, ese par es tal para cual!

Creo que ese vestido lo voy a tener guardado, como el de mis quince en el armario, y eso que todavía me queda, que extraño, jeje! Es que no tengo donde rayos ponérmelo

Jeje, espero que hayan disfrutado este cap!

Nos veremos en el prox capítulo…

Agréguenme a su msn, el mío es: miatosakura-chan(arroba)hotm… ya saben que sigue…

Recuerden: Me gustan los reviews largos, pero un par de líneas bastan para hacerme sentir apoyada XD

**Matta ne!**

**Miato Sakura-chan**

**P.D.: ARRIBA LOS GATOS**


	7. ¿Reconciliación?

**Lectores infieles!...**

Como es eso de no dejarme review, me resenti con ustedes, y por eso me tarde taaanto en actualizar, pues lo iba a hacer el 18 de Marzo pero no! Lo hago un mes y medio después y como no tuve ánimo, el cap es corto, porque me siento traicionada buaaaaa! Por quee a miii! Yo sé que todos tienen sus vidas pero no me pueden dejar aunque sea una línea? Buaaaaaaa! Y ahora los dejo con el capítulo (que por cierto no es largo y ya saben porqué) y de ahora en adelante no actualizaré hasta que tenga 5 reviews mínimo, y nada de trampas, no quiero varios reviews de una misma persona sea anónima o miembro…

**Por si las moscas…**

Lo que este así: "" (entre comillas) son las palabras

Lo que este entre comillas y en _cursiva_ son los pensamientos de los personajes

Lo que este entre y en _cursiva_ son llamadas telefónicas o por altavoz, y también para onomatopeyas (los efectos de sonido)

N/A: esto significa notas de autora, son mis comentarios y aclaraciones

Esto es para que no se hagan bolas al leer, y disfruten la historia

**Capítulo 7**

**¿Reconciliación?**

_(Advertencia: En esta capitulo usaré -.-.-.-.-.-.- para separar lugares cuando cambie de lugar a cada rato, les digo esto porque este capitulo tendrá una cosilla diferente al comienzo)_

_ RRRRRRRIIIINNNGGGGGGGGG! _

Sonó el despertador, Syaoran se levantaba, y se sentía mareado, ahora recordaba todo, el hechizo se había roto, se sentía estúpido, se sentía miserable, después de todo se dejó dominar… él un chico tan fuerte usado como títere… tenía furia reprimida…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La castaña se levantó enseguida, vio el reloj, se había levantado temprano, así que tenía tiempo para una ducha tibia…

Mientras el agua corría, ella pensaba…

"_Que estará pensando Syaoran?... Espero que esto termine pronto"_

Sintió que su cuarzo brillaba, estaba tibio, se sentía bien, la ojiverde se sintió segura de que todo estaba bien…

"_Este será un lago día, espero que estés conmigo Syaoran… porque yo no te dejaré nunca"_

Salió de la ducha y procedía a vestirse..

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El castaño había recuperado el brillo y calidez de su mirada ambarina, sin duda esa mirada haría que Sakura se enrojeciera…

Observó el colgante de jade que tenía, su madre lo había mandado, él lo sabía…

"_Entonces Wein debe estar aquí"_ Pensó… sus sospechas eran ciertas…

Volvió a ver el jade, si el tenía esa piedra entonces Sakura tendría el cuarzo y así sin proponérselo, pensó en ella, y todo lo sucedido…

"_Sakura… perdóname…"_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"_Te Perdono Syaoran… Nunca te guardé rencor"_ dijo la chica de ojos esmeralda

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El chico de cabellos rebeldes escuchó en su mente esas palabras, sentía paz…

Gracias a las piedras podían estar cerca, se volverían uno, podían sentir y distinguir los sentimientos del otro, si estos eran fuertes, La señora Ieran era muy sabia, aquello les permitiría luchar unidos, debían hacerlo o fracasarían…

"_Iré a recogerte Sakura… espérame…"_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La ojiverde supo que hoy no usaría su patines, estaba desayunando con tranquilidad, Touya ni se inmutó a hablar, solo musitó un buenos días para no parecer descortés, estaba castigado por Hitomi, mejor no haría nada comprometedor…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El castaño salió de su casa… estaba decidido a estar cerca de su flor de cerezo, y disculparse, a pesar de la vergüenza…

Su pecho estaba tibio, su corazón latía con fuerza, en pocos minutos la vería, no tenía el valor…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

la castaña estaba esperando pacientemente en el porche de su casa estilo occidental, su padre le miraba por la ventana, se notaba alegre, era una luminosa mañana, una de las últimas de la primavera… quería saber que la tenía a su hija tan ensimismada, y lo supo al ver una silueta a lo lejos, la reconoció enseguida…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"_Ahí está ella, me está esperando, ella me sintió venir…"_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"_Está aquí, Solo perdónalo, no sabía que hacía"_ La castaña ya lo había visto… Se levantó y corrió hacia Syaoran, él la recibió en sus brazos…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Estaban sumergidos en un profundo abrazo, sentían sus corazones latir a un mismo ritmo y con fuerza…

La castaña que estaba llorando, sintió su hombro húmedo, se dio cuenta que su pequeño lobo también lloraba… para consolarle le acaricio el rebelde cabello, esto causó una reacción en el ambarino…

"Perdóname… Perdóname Mi pequeña flor"

"Ya te he perdonado… nunca perdí la esperanza de verte a mi lado otra vez"

"Gracias por esta nueva oportunidad… Gracias, Sakura"

La castaña levantó la mirada, se sentía tan feliz, se cruzó con la mirada amorosa que recordaba en él…

"Dilo de nuevo" suplicó ella

"Gracias…"

"No, mi nombre, necesito escucharlo de ti, hace tanto que no me llamas por mi nombre"

"Ssakura…" El decir aquel nombre le hacía sentir en el cielo, después de todo la dueña era un ángel…

Siguieron abrazados mientras caminaban hacía la preparatoria… pasando el Parque Pingüino se detuvieron, y se tomaron de manos, era un momento mágico, querían estar así por siempre…

Pero Sakura necesitaba decirle algo al lobo…

"Syaoran-kun, Esta noche tengo una cita"

Los ojos del castaño se abrieron de para en par, ahora se sentía mas idiota, no la quería perder, pero él no era quien para reprocharle, la había hecho sufrir…

"Espero que te diviertas" Y el ambarino corrió, no quería que lo viera ella llorando por aquello que dijo, después de todo se sentía culpable, se había descuidado, se dejo mangonear, hizo sufrir a las personas que mas quería en Japón, había sido un estúpido…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La ojiverde continuó el trayecto, desconcertada por lo que había sucedido, se encontró a Hiro, que decidió acompañarla, caminaron los dos en silencio, hasta que la castaña comenzó a llorar, Hiro la abrazó, y le dio un beso en la mejilla…

"Tranquila, pronto dejarás de sufrir, solo piensa que vendrán mejores cosas"

"Como sabes que estoy sufriendo?" preguntó sorprendida la ojiverde…

"Alguien como tú no lloraría por gusto, no?"

"Es verdad, tienes razón"

"Tranquila puedes confiar en mi, te acompañaré hasta la prepa"

"Arigatou Hiro-san"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Yo merezco esto, es verdad que me perdonó y todavía me quiere, pero es por que ella tiene un corazón de oro, ahora hay alguien que la quiere, tiene que intentar de nuevo, yo no puedo hacer borrón y cuenta nueva, no puedo, la hice sufrir demasiado… por que tuve que caer en esa trampa!"

Syaoran ya había llegado, se encontraba en su aula, solo estaban los dos chicos del servicio de aquel día, aprovecho para sentarse en su antiguo lugar, extrañaba tanto sentarse detrás de su pequeña flor, ahora estaba aquel, con apariencia de un buen chico, todo la que ella merecía, una buena persona… "Ella se merece alguien que la quiera y no la haga sufrir nunca, yo la hice sufrir demasiado" se repetía el pobre ambarino mortificándose…

Los alumnos comenzaban a entrar en el aula, el castaño regreso a su lugar, después de todo según él era mejor mantenerse alejado de ella…

Sakura entró junto con Hiro, una puñalada apara Syaoran… _"Yo lo merezco, yo lo merezco"_ pensaba él ambarino, pero algo lo llamo a mirar a la castaña, en ese momento sus miradas se cruzaron y ella sonrió, sintió calidez en su pecho, se sentía querido, el jade y el cuarzo estaban comunicando sus corazones, pero el pequeño lobo seguía necio _"Solo me ha de querer como amigo, tiene un corazón grande pero nadie puede soportar tanto sufrimiento"_ (N/A: Kuso! Que necio!)

La mañana pasó lentamente, el ambarino no prestaba atención a las clases, los profesores no lo notaban porque siempre era tan silencioso…

Sonó el timbre, alertando a los alumnos, claro era hora del receso, todos querían comer…

"_Vaya, lo que sea para olvidarme de esta sensación"_ dijo el ambarino que, como en casi todo receso desde hace dos años, iría a comer solo, pero esta vez la razón era diferente… Agradeció que todo el mundo le huyera al gran cerezo del patio, después de todo era el final de la primavera, y mucho pétalos caían, nadie querría tener uno de aquellos en su almuerzo, no? Claro a excepción del castaño, solo quería estar aparte, y el cerezo era un lugar que lo consolaba, después de todo ahí se sentía bien, era ese olor, el que le recordaba a ella, su pequeña flor…

Se detuvo a pensar, la mente le daba mil vueltas, no sabía que hacer, se fijó en el colgante de jade que portaba, lo asió con firmeza, estaba frío, emanaba tristeza, eso lo impulso a voltear su cabeza hacia la izquierda…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sakura estaba sola debajo de un hermoso roble, sola… bueno… no exactamente… la acompañaban Tomoyo, Eriol (estos dos dándose miraditas misteriosas) y Hiro que se había unido al grupo, por que parece quería estar cerca de Sakura, ya que éste le había prometido que la iba a acompañar para que no se sintiera sola… pero no funcionaba, aún así los dos hermosos ojos esmeralda estaban vacíos, podía ella estar sonriendo pero su mirada no tenía el mismo brillo, solo los que la conocían bien podrían percatarse de aquello, pero estaban más ocupados en contemplarse (N/A: ese par de coquetos)…

La castaña sintió un frío en su pecho, era su colgante, de repente sintió que la miraban, pero no era una sensación molesta, de hecho el corazón de ella no se sintió solo en ese instante, quiso saber quién la miraba, y volteo para la derecha, vio a Syaoran pero éste no la estaba mirando…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Syaoran había visto a su pequeña flor, se había percatado de su mirada vacía, como no darse cuenta, si el conocía tan bien esos ojos, y a la persona a quién le pertenecían… La había visto sonriendo, él sabía que era para ocultar su dolor, él vio dolor en sus ojos…

"_Que idiota, la dejé triste y sola, como puede pensar que me iba a dejar por ese otro"_

Una vocecilla en su interior comenzó a decirle que se acerque a ella y le pida disculpas por lo de la mañana, pero estaba acobardado, además allí estaba ese chico que ahora se sentaba detrás de ella, estaba seguro de justo él la había invitado, siempre vio como se portaba gentil con ella _"Como puede dejarme controlar por un estúpido hechizo"_

Pero una voz muy conocida lo sacó de sus pensamientos

Nihao Syaoran!

_**---Fin del capítulo---**_

**Miato:** Ahh! Ya saben quien llegó, ya hacía falta! No se molesten por la reacción de nuestro ambarino, el pobre se siente tan culpable, pero bueno ya la va a arreglar, no se preocupen además debería molestarme yo por ustedes; además quien le da derecho a Hiro para ser tan cariñoso, no se como Sakura lo permite, esa es la desventaja de ser tan distraída y tan inocentona… digo eso más que nada para las chicas, jeje!

Estoy algo resentida, así que no les voy a publicar mis últimos proyectos, les dije que iba a publicar _"Un farol para mi madre"_ les dejaré el summary para que se piquen:

_Nadeshiko Kinomoto murió hace ya once años ¿Qué pasará si Sakura, al revivir una antigua tradición japonesa, tiene la oportunidad de volver a ver a su difunta madre? Con un diario, una caja y una carta, comenzará todo…_

Bueno si quieren enfádense conmigo por ser así con ustedes, pero se lo merecen muajajajajajaja! XD Hasta les iba a dar una sorpresa hoy, bueno si la doy: Tengo permiso para traducir los fics de una autora en inglés (que no les diré quien es) sus fics son excelentes, y quería traducirlos para los lectores que son medio bobitos con el inglés, pero como ahora estoy resentida no voy a publicar las traducciones hasta que demuestren un poquito más de aprecio…

Y aunque este medio resentida no voy a romper una tradición… Y les prometí que hoy estaría mi ñaña aquí, así que… Bienvenida Hitomi!...

**Un grillo:** _ cric cric cric cric _

**Miato:** Dije… Bienvenida Hitomi!...

**Hitomi:** ettoo! -.-U Gomenasai!

**Miato:** Tan despistada como siempre, hasta más que yo!

**Hitomi:** Bueno ñaña vayamos al grano, es verdad lo que me contaste sobre tus lectores?

**Miato: **Sí…

**Hitomi:** Vaya! Entonces tampoco me quieren a mi? Buaaa, porqueee!

**Miato: **Verdad que es feo!

**Hitomi:** Mucho! Buaaa, pero vine preparada para eso! Chicos vengan!

**Miato:** ¿? Que rayos planea esta loca! Espero que sea bueno…

**Todos:** Queremos lectores! Queremos lectores!

**Sakura:** Como portavoz del grupo, quiero pedirles que por favor si les gusta esta historia apoyen a Miato, yo si puedo estar en todos los fic por que me cloné, pero ella tiene una vida y hace un espacio para escribirles y prepararles a ustedes algo bueno, por favor dejen review! Hasta a mi me gustan!

**Miato: **Gracias Sakura! Pero como es eso de que te clonaste!

**Sakura:** Bueno larga historia, no es exactamente clonarme pero puedo hacer maravillas con las cartas Sakura y mi tiempo, Espejo me ayuda bastante, ya sabes, de hecho es buena actriz, y le gusta!

**Miato:** Vaya! interesante! Y los demás…

**Todos:** Sakura y Syaoran nos ayudan, eso de la magia es muy útil!

**Syaoran:** Y quién dijo que no lo era! ¬¬

**Miato:** Pero imagino que han de tener dobles!

**Todos:** Si eso también!

**Hitomi: **Gracias chicos! Les debemos una!

**Todos:** De nada, nos vemos después! –se van-

**Miato: **Estás segura que esos no eran los dobles?

**Hitomi: **Si! después de todo reconozco al Touya real en cualquier parte! Bueno los agradecimientos… aki vamos… Gracias a:

**Hikari-sys**: la única fiel… miaww! Mija, que lindo el final de Problemas en el reino! Bueno, sobre lo de Ieran, ella es una persona increíble, pero quien no va a ser rígido con un futuro líder! Yo también me vi la peli 1, bueno siempre vi pedazos y con eso me bastó para conocer a Ieran, pero después me conseguí la peli y la vi tres veces, y confirme mi enfoqué para ella, una buena madre, estricta pero buena, sabia, amable, buena anfitriona, poderosa, inteligente, y muy bonita jeje! Hay mas cualidades y características pero me da pereza escribirlas! Ella por que es sabia le pide a Syaoran que regrese, es lógico que lo quiera preparar para su futuro puesto y para ser un buen hombre (Bueno Syaoran ya lo es! XD no pienses mal!) y buen líder. Otra cosilla: como ya te dije en el review que te deje en Problemas en el reino, no voy a dejar la historia, ahora voy a publicarla cuando tenga 5 reviews como mínimo! Una medida un tanto estricta pero es la segunda vez que no me dejan reviews casi y ya no estoy dispuesta a desperdiciar mi tiempo escribiendo si no me retribuyen, yo se que uno tiene que escribir desinteresadamente pero la falta de apoyo es mortal! Me desmotivo… T.T! Weno ya debes haber leído más arribita lo de que voy a traducir fics, eso es para ti que no te gusta el inglés, bueno, para todos pero también pensé en ti! Weno en eso de pintar yo no conozco a nadie famoso de mi familia por pintar pero es que acá el mestizaje es tremendo y es difícil armar tu genealogía (el árbol familiar), mi padre lo hace, pero se complica más todavía ya que la mitad de mi familia es ecuatoriana, de parte de mi papá y la otra mitad es colombiana, de parte de mi mamá (eso sin decirte que tengo antepasados de Italia, España, Portugal etc…) jeje estoy repartida entre dos países, que horror! Y tanto así que tengo cédula ecuatoriana y colombiana, así como lo lees, tengo doble nacionalidad! Weno, pero de los dos lados de mi familia hay buenos dibujantes, y unas primas jóvenes de mi madre que viven en Colombia aprenden pintura… jeje mi padre retrató a mi madre cuando eran novios y ella tenía mi edad jeje, mi abuelo dibuja bien, mi difunto bisabuelo también era bueno dibujando, mi tío es hábil haciendo personajes caricaturescos, un tío de mi madre estudió diseño pero desertó, y bueno ahora yo estoy estudiando diseño gráfico jajajaja!

Una tía de mi madre pintaba muy bonito! Jeje es de los dos lados! Y además mis padres dicen que soy muy buena, y varias personas dicen que como viene de los dos lados yo supero a mis padres y abuelos! Bueno no sé que pensar frente a eso! Jejeje! Bueno byes que me jui de largo n.nU Miawww miawww watashi no tomodachi!

P.D.: Sigue fiel a la causa y espero que sigas escribiendo con Dreams kokoro (que vuelva prontito al FF)

**Estefanía: **AHHH, apareciste! Que bueno que te guste la historia, pero te digo que pienses lo que quieras con respecto al malo, por que aunque tenga planeado hacer algo puede pasar todo lo contrario, jajajaja eso es lo que hace un escritor, puede manipular su historia como le plazca, a sí que no des nada por sentado! Weno, jeje, suelo escribir respuestas largas a las personas que me dejan reviews largos, pero bueno, espero que hayas disfrutado este cap! Nos vemos en el MSN!

**Los que me tienen en alertas y/o favoritos son:**

Hikari-sys

hope-and-light15

juna-chan

LUNITA NEGRA

Rei Tsukino

xime kstillo

ciakaira

mooki

dreams kokoro

Gracias a todos ellos (y los que no dejan review de esta lista, háganlo o los voy a ahorcar XD no! mentira!)

**Hitomi:** Más les vale dejar review! O si no los perseguiré en sus sueños!

**Miato: **Oye así tampoco! Quiero que me dejen review pero no los quiero asustar!

**Hitomi:** ejeje! n.nU

**Miato:** Ay ñaña!

**Hitomi:** Bueno yaa!

**Miato:** Ya se me quito un poquito el amargue (Hitomi le mejora el humor a cualquiera), pero más les vale que les hagan caso a los chicos!

Jeje, espero que hayan disfrutado este cap, por que desde ahora se los tendrán que merecer (como dice mi mamá)

Nos veremos en el prox capítulo, si es que ustedes dejan los 5 reviews…

Agréguenme a su msn, el mío es: miatosakura-chan(arroba)hotm… ya saben que sigue…

Recuerden: Me gustan los reviews largos, pero eso no significa que no me dejen review si no es largo, un par de líneas bastan para hacerme sentir apoyada XD

**Matta ne!**

**Miato Sakura-chan**

**P.D.: ARRIBA LOS GATOS!**


End file.
